Doce Chantagem
by Moon's Princess
Summary: Usagi é infeliz no seu casamento mas o seu marido Mamoru vai fazer de tudo para tê-la de volta ... eu sei que a apresentação não é boa .. mas não deixem de dar uma olhadela
1. Resumo

A Fanfic é Doce Chantagem e pertence a Michelle Reid bem como os personagens de sailor moon pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi

Resumo

O bilionário siciliano Mamoru Chiba está determinado a salvar seu casamento. Usagi Chiba não quer uma reconciliação, mas ele sabe ser bastante persuasivo... Agora, a questão é: quanto tempo levará até voltarem ao leito nupcial para recuperar o tempo perdido?


	2. 1

A Fanfic é Doce Chantagem e pertence a Michelle Reid bem como os personagens de sailor moon pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi

CAPÍTULO UM

Usagi não queria ouvir nada daquilo! E estava tão certa disso, que, se não estivesse em sua própria casa, se ergueria da mesa e sairia correndo. Mas, como isso não seria possível, só o que podia fazer era permanecer sentada com o olhar fixo na mãe e silenciosamente desejando que Ikuko estivesse bem longe dali.

— Não me olhe dessa maneira! — a mãe censurou com impaciência. — Pode até achar que eu não deveria me intrometer em seu casamento, mas, depois das intrigas e fofocas que ouvi, sou obrigada a lhe dizer alguma coisa.

— Será mesmo? — Usagi respondeu em tom frio. — Durante tantos anos ouvi comentários a respeito dos seus inúmeros amantes e não me lembro de alguma vez ter-lhe questionado a respeito.

Ikuko estreitou os ombros por baixo do tecido da jaqueta branca que usava. A cor clara a deixava ainda mais bonita e destacava os fantásticos olhos e cabelos escuros. Aos 51 anos, Ikuko Tsukino facilmente se passaria por uma mulher de trinta.

Nascida na Sicília e a caçula entre os cinco filhos Tsukino, Ikuko herdara a melhor parte da genética familiar em questão de beleza, juntamente com Lúcia, sua irmã gêmea.

Quando crianças, as pessoas se encantavam com o fato de as meninas possuírem olhos e cabelos escuros belíssimos e diferentes do restante da família. E, quando alcançaram a adolescência, a beleza estonteante das jovens enlouquecia os rapazes de tal forma que muitos não paravam de circular em frente ao portão da casa de Tsukino. E agora, em plena meia-idade, e após a triste partida da irmã gêmea, Ikuko ainda capturava a atenção dos homens como se fosse um ímã. E o fato de ter sido admirada por sua beleza durante toda a vida provocara em Ikuko uma atitude tão peculiar que Usagi às vezes interpretava como arrogância. Principalmente quando podia notar na expressão da mãe certa revolta por ter gerado uma filha que em nada se parecia com ela.

Usagi, além de alta, era loura. Calada e introvertida. Observava o mundo através de uma visão fria e realista do mesmo modo que o pai, que era inglês. Os mesmos olhos azuis e frios. E, quando os problemas se agigantavam, recolhia-se numa trincheira de gelo onde ninguém conseguia alcançá-la. Sob o ponto de vista siciliano de Ikuko, ela acreditava que a filha agia de maneira indiferente ao ardor das paixões porque não sabia como elas eram de fato.

— Seu pai me deixou viúva há mais de dez anos e por isso não tenho que me envergonhar pelo fato de ter tido alguns namorados depois que ele se foi. — Ikuko defendeu-se, ignorando completamente quantas vezes trocara de amantes naquele espaço de tempo. — No entanto, vocês mal terminaram o período da lua de mel e os comentários já estão fervilhando!

Fervilhando?, Usagi pensou. Se havia alguma coisa quente só poderiam ser as fofocas, porque, com relação ao seu casamento, ela poderia afirmar com segurança que estava mais frio do que nunca. Um desastre tão grande que poderia ser inserido em uma lista oficial de fracassos.

— Se está preocupada com o que estão dizendo por aí, então está falando com a pessoa errada — respondeu. — Mamoru é que deveria ser o alvo da sua crítica. Fale com ele.

Após despejar as palavras, Usagi ergueu-se. Não desejando ser indelicada e abandonar a sala, optou por fazer algo mais sensato: caminhou na direcção das portas duplas de vidro que separavam o terraço e estacou na frente delas, sem destrancá-las.

Houve um silêncio.

A indiferença que Usagi demonstrava com o que quer que fosse que o marido estivesse fazendo, deixou Ikuko sem palavras por alguns minutos.

— Está sendo boba, Usagi!

Com certeza, Usagi concordou interiormente e perdeu o olhar nas águas azuis do Mediterrâneo. Como gostaria de estar no pequeno veleiro que podia vislumbrar através do vidro. A embarcação parecia deslizar sobre a superfície mansa e cristalina domar.

— Digo isso porque não se trata apenas de fofoca — insistiu a mãe. — Eu vi os dois juntos, cara. E até uma cega poderia sentir que a química entre eles era...

— Fervilhante? — Usagi completou, considerando que aquela palavra agora condizia muito bem com a situação.

Ikuko suspirou fundo.

— Você deveria manter seu marido em uma rédea mais curta — a mãe continuou. — Mamoru é um homem sexy e bonito demais para ser deixado tão livre. As mulheres se atropelam para poder chegar perto dele e você sabe o que poderá acontecer. Quantas vezes você é vista ao lado dele? Em vez de se isolar nestas colinas, não seria mais prudente insistir em acompanhá-lo nas viagens e marcar sua presença? Se tivesse feito isso antes, ela não estaria pondo as garras em seu marido e eu não estaria aqui sentada, contando-lhe coisas que nenhuma mãe gostaria de precisar falar.

Usagi girou a cabeça para encarar a mãe e perguntou de maneira lacónica:

— Onde?

— Ha...? — Ikuko perdeu-se por uns instantes. Os cílios longos e escuros se abriram e fecharam por algumas vezes.

— Onde foi que você os viu? — Usagi refez a pergunta de maneira mais esclarecedora.

— Ah! Em Londres, é claro!

Londres... A cidade que Mamoru elegera para despender a maior parte do tempo. Usagi pensou com ironia ao se recordar de que a inglesa era ela e não ele. O marido era siciliano.

— Eu estava jantando com alguns amigos em um restaurante no centro de Londres, quando ouvi o toque de um celular que soava insistente no outro canto do salão. No instante em que girei a cabeça para descobrir de quem era... eu os vi! Fiquei chocada no momento em que Mamoru desligou o celular sem atender a ligação. Tive o pressentimento de que fosse você quem estivesse ligando e...

— Não era eu, mãe. — Usagi assegurou e tinha uma boa ideia de quem o tivesse chamado.

— Fico aliviada em saber disso. Não imagina como me senti ao imaginar que talvez você estivesse precisando dele naquele momento e ele...

Usagi a interrompeu:

— Eles a viram?

Apenas o sorriso irónico esboçado nos lábios de Ikuko era suficiente para descrever a situação.

— Querida... Eles estavam tão embevecidos sob a luz das velas que seriam incapazes de notar a presença de qualquer outra pessoa. — Ikuko concluiu com um suspiro desgostoso. Em seguida, acrescentou: — Eu até pensei em ir até a mesa deles, mas desisti. Seria embaraçoso demais ter que confrontar meu genro se desmanchando para minha sobrinha em pleno lugar público.

— Então permitiu que prosseguissem?

— Bem... Cheguei até a pensar que eu estivesse exagerando e tudo não passasse de uma amizade.

Amizade? Não. Não poderia tratar-se de amizade, pensou Usagi. Aquela mulher significava mais do que apenas sua prima.

— O pior... — Usagi hesitou — aconteceu mais tarde. Eu os vi entrando no prédio onde é o apartamento de vocês.

— Que azar o deles... — Usagi satirizou. — Ou, por acaso, você os seguiu?

A mãe a olhou com desafio.

— É verdade. Eu os segui. — Ikuko admitiu com o nariz empinado. — Não estava gostando do que via e resolvi manter os olhos abertos. Ela não deveria estar em Londres, pensei. Nova York sempre foi o local preferido dela e seria bem melhor para todos que permanecesse lá.

— Então decidiu segui-los e viu quando entraram no edifício?

Usagi expressou amargura nas linhas bonitas do rosto no momento em que respondeu:

— Eu pude observá-los através das portas de vidro e... Sabe o que vi, Usagi? Enquanto aguardavam o elevador, Mamoru tocava-lhe uma das faces, enquanto ela o encarava com o rosto erguido. Pareciam tão...

Oh, não!, Usagi exclamou em pensamento e afastou o rosto para o lado da sacada, tentando evitar que a mãe notasse o desgosto que sentia.

Um pesado silêncio se instalou, enquanto a mãe reflectia sobre o que acabara de contar para a filha e Usagi perdia o olhar no azul do mar. O pequeno veleiro agora estava mais distante e parecia seguir na direcção de um minúsculo ponto ao redor da estreita ilha de Ortigia, onde ficava a antiga cidade de Syracuse. Ela desviou a atenção para o lado oposto e observou o monte Ema. O vulcão que parecia mais activo nos últimos dias exibindo fantásticas imagens de seu furor, agora reduzia a neblina acinzentada a uma simples névoa de fumaça. Talvez o inverno que acabara de se iniciar, embora os dias em Dezembro ainda estivessem quentes, tivesse esfriado o ardor do Etna para se adequar às temperaturas mais amenas.

— Como ela está? — Usagi perguntou em tom frio.

— Bonita como sempre. Cada vez mais parecida com a mãe. — Ikuko revelou com um suspiro. Lúcia havia gerado uma linda filha de olhos e cabelos escuros. Quantas vezes ela não invejara a irmã gémea por ter conseguido isso? — O que você pretende fazer?

— O que pretendo fazer? — repetiu Usagi e, dessa vez, girou a cabeça para encarar a mãe. — Mamoru pagou um preço alto pela minha lealdade e terei que aceitar o que ele decidir. Já lhe avisei que está falando com a pessoa errada a respeito desse assunto.

— Oh, Usagi... — Os sinais de dor e frustração se aprofundaram na expressão de Ikuko enquanto assistia à filha retornar para o lugar que ocupava antes, junto da mesa. — Como você e Mamoru acabaram nessa situação?

— Dinheiro, querida. — Usagi ironizou, usando o tom mais sofisticado que aprendera no internato britânico. — Exactamente o que faltava para nós e que Mamoru tinha em excesso.

— Tolices! — Ikuko rechaçou. — Vocês se adoravam! Mamoru ficou louco por você desde o primeiro momento em que a viu. Até mesmo a maneira contida e comportada que seu pai insistiu em educá-la serviu para atraí-lo ainda mais.

Uma encenação, Usagi contemplou em pensamento. Tudo não passara de um plano para afastar a curiosidade de alguém que tencionasse descobrir a verdade. Mamoru estabelecera as regras de como o casamento deveria ser conduzido e Usagi seria obrigada a aceitá-las se quisesse consolidar o acordo. Ambos deveriam representar uma fachada de casamento feliz diante da sociedade e, em retorno, o nome da família Tsukino seria poupado de enfrentar uma desonrosa falência. O preço a pagar seria mais do que justo, principalmente sabendo o custo que Mamoru teria para manter o avô dela a salvo do escândalo. Por conta disso, Usagi não hesitou em concordar. Ela não tinha tanta certeza quanto aos motivos que levaram Mamoru a propor o acordo. Talvez fosse para inflar o tamanho do ego que ele possuía ou outros motivos sobre os quais ele nunca falara.

Enquanto Usagi divagava nos pensamentos, a mãe prosseguia no seu ponto de vista:

— Essa foi a principal razão pela qual ela foi embora — insistia Ikuko. — Assim que ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo entre vocês dois, não teve outra opção, a não ser a de ir embora e deixar o caminho livre.

Sim, Usagi concordou em pensamento. A prima realmente partira e deixara o caminho livre. Porém, havia murmúrios de que Mamoru estava a ponto de pedi-la em casamento quando Rei descobrira algo sobre ele que a impedira de aceitar. E, por isso, ela decidira partir e deixar para trás o amor que ele oferecia, bem como toda a riqueza. E o mais doloroso era saber que ela esmagara o precioso orgulho dele ao abandoná-lo.

— Vocês pareciam tão felizes! Mamoru a devorava com os olhos e parecia não se importar com quem estivesse olhando. — prosseguia Ikuko.

Usagi esboçou um sorriso amargo diante daquela observação. Amargo porque, de uma estranha maneira, a mãe estava certa. Mamoru realmente a devorava com os olhos. E não somente com os olhos, mas também com os lábios, com a língua, com... No entanto, tudo aquilo acontecera de verdade nos primeiros meses após o casamento. Eles haviam se determinado a encenar para os outros e o fizeram de maneira tão convincente que acabaram por acreditar na própria mentira. E o ingrediente especial que tornara aquilo possível tinha um nome: Sexo.

Ambos ficaram tão fascinados com a descoberta de uma atracção física entre eles que até se esqueceram do acordo. O despertar dos instintos primitivos os cegaram a ponto de nem se importarem em saber o que realmente sentiam um pelo outro. E, agora, a cegueira em que ela se encontrava desabara de uma só vez ao perceber um sentimento de desespero que começava a crescer dentro dela. Estivera cega o suficiente para acreditar que se tratava de amor.

Amor... Ela sentia vontade de rir só de pensar naquela palavra. No que dizia respeito a Mamoru, ele simplesmente se valera do jogo e aproveitara o que lhe era oferecido. Qualquer homem no seu lugar faria a mesma coisa. Concluiu. A menos que ela tivesse recusado. Porém, levada por um instinto inesperado e avassalador, Usagi se entregara aos apelos contidos nos olhos expressivos do marido e permitira que o relacionamento entre eles avançasse os limites do combinado e entrasse em um território perigoso. Até que as atitudes de Mamoru a forçaram a enxergar o grande engano que cometera. E, a partir dali, nada mais acontecera. Nada. O eco dos pensamentos atingia em cheio seu coração angustiado e vazio.

Ikuko pressentiu a amargura da filha e gentilmente estendeu um braço sobre a mesa para alcançar uma das mãos de Usagi e confortá-la com um afago.

— Eu sei que tem passado por maus bocados, querida. Deus sabe que todos nós sofremos com a sua perda. Acredite em mim...

Usagi espiou para as mãos que se tocavam sobre a toalha branca de linho e desejou que sua mãe apenas parasse de falar.

— Seu avô ainda se culpa pelo que aconteceu.

— A culpa não é dele e nem de ninguém — afirmou Usagi . — Você disse isso para ele?

— Claro que eu disse. Centenas de vezes. E quanto a você? Fez o mesmo com Mamoru?

Subitamente, Usagi desejou sair correndo, outra vez.

— O que é isso? Um interrogatório?

— Não se zangue, Usagi . Só estou preocupada com vocês — implorou, enquanto a filha livrava a mão que Ikuko segurava para poder se levantar. Ikuko se ergueu também e, usando um tom piedoso na voz, continuou: — Já faz seis meses que você perdeu o bebê e...

Seis meses, duas semanas e oito horas precisamente, pensou Usagi .

— Antes disso, você e Mamoru eram inseparáveis. O que aconteceu para você querer afastar todos da sua vida? Principalmente seu marido? — Diante do silêncio da filha, Ikuko decidiu prosseguir: — Eu entendo que você precise de tempo para se recuperar da perda, mas, depois de tudo o que lhe contei, não acha que é hora de superar a tragédia e salvar seu casamento?

Como resposta, Usagi girou nos calcanhares e saiu apressada da sala. Odiava tudo, todos e desprezava a si mesma. Não queria pensar sobre o bebê que perdera e nem em Mamoru. Sentia o corpo dolorido e o coração despedaçado. Enquanto cruzava o hall, captou de relance a própria imagem refletida no espelho grande que ornamentava uma das paredes, e ficou espantada com o que viu. A pele naturalmente clara agora estava pálida como um lençol. Os olhos estavam circulados por anéis escuros e os lábios contraídos a ponto de exibir apenas uma linha fina.

Não, não iria chorar outra vez!, exclamou furiosamente para si mesma.

— Não deve negligenciar seu marido dessa maneira, Usagi. — A mãe persistiu, falando em voz alta. — Ela o quer de volta e você precisa impedir isso!

— Não vou desmaiar se pronunciar o nome dela. — Usagi censurou em tom calmo.

Ikuko enfureceu o olhar.

— Às vezes, acho difícil acreditar que você é minha filha! Será que não herdou nem um pouco do meu sangue siciliano? Rei. Rei é o nome dela e sei que não vai desmaiar por isso. O que importa é que sua prima namorava seu marido muito antes de você entrar em cena. E, pelo que eu pude perceber, ela está querendo reconquistá-lo enquanto você fica aqui, como não se importasse que eles estão tornando público o envolvimento entre eles.

— E o que quer que eu faça? — Usagi esbravejou, girando o corpo e aproximando-se novamente da mãe. Os olhos azuis demonstraram o primeiro lampejo de emoção desde que a discussão se iniciou. — Será que devo entrar no primeiro avião para Londres e testemunhar com meus próprios olhos o que acabou de me contar? E depois? Diga-me, Mamma. Como acha que minha parte siciliana deverá reagir? Devo levar um punhal para cravar no peito deles e lavar a honra como faria um siciliano primitivo?

— Agora vai usar de uma fantasia só para me atingir? — Ikuko devolveu. — E, já que me perguntou, eu respondo que sim. Provocar uma cena será mais saudável do que se comportar como se não estivesse dando a mínima para o que está acontecendo.


	3. 2

**A Fanfic é Doce Chantagem e pertence a Michelle Reid bem como os personagens de Sailor Moon pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi ( mas bem que eu queria que S.M pertencesse a mim….. um dia vou conseguir comprar os direitos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH) **

**Imaginação minha!**

**Estrela Lunar: Aqui vai mais um capitulo ….. desculpa a demora lol bj**

**Marcy Bolger: eu não posso dizer nada neh … mas a história não é minha pertence a Michelle Reid como eu já mencionei… simplesmente adaptei para as melhores personagens do mundo ehehehe**

**YueSalles - Priscilla Salles: aqui vai o capitulo novo… espero que goste bissoux**

CAPÍTULO DOIS

Talvez eu não dê mesmo a mínima, pensou Usagi, no momento em que estava sozinha em seu quarto. Não sabia dizer se importava-se com o que Mamoru pudesse estar fazendo ou não. E esse era o maior problema. Não saber como se sentia a respeito de qualquer coisa.

Usagi suspirou ao lembrar-se do que a mãe lhe dissera antes de sair:

— Suponho que fará um esforço para descer a colina e comparecer à festa de aniversário do seu avô, marcada para essa noite.

— Claro que estarei lá. Por que eu deixaria de abraçar meu avô no dia do seu aniversário?

— Não sei. — Ikuko ironizou. — Do jeito que as coisas estão caminhando, não vai demorar muito tempo para que se torne uma eremita.

— Almocei com Motoki em Syracuse por três vezes. E eremitas não fazem isso.

— Humm... — Ikuko murmurou sem se impressionar. — Aquele homem só está servindo para você desabafar seus desgostos e isolar-se ainda mais no seu mundo solitário. Deveria livrar-se dele.

Usagi tornou a se concentrar no momento e analisou a própria situação. Parecia que estava só no mundo e vivenciando um vazio sem fim. Olhou ao redor do quarto que costumava compartilhar com o marido e que, agora, parecia ainda maior sem a presença dele. A única coisa diferente era o vestido preto de noite que ela deixara sobre a cama e que pretendia usar na festa de aniversário do avô.

Talvez a mãe tivesse razão em algumas coisas que lhe dissera.

O ruído de um carro subindo a rampa de acesso a casa interrompeu-lhe os devaneios. Ela aproximou-se da janela e reconheceu a limusine.

Era Mamoru!

Sentiu o coração dar um salto e uma sensação de medo invadi-la. Ainda faltavam muitos dias para que ele retornasse de Londres. O que teria acontecido para que Mamoru estivesse em casa mais cedo do que planejava? Será que alguém havia lhe contado sobre a visita de Ikuko e o que ela lhe contara? Não. Isso não seria possível. Nem mesmo o jacto executivo de Mamoru seria capaz de voar de Londres até a Sicília em tão pouco tempo.

Ela observou o carro percorrer as curvas do pátio ajardinado e depois estacionar na base dos poucos degraus que conduziam à entrada principal da mansão.

Antes que Kunzite, o motorista, que também exercia as funções de guarda-costas, saísse do carro e abrisse a porta traseira da limusine, Mamoru preferiu se antecipar e descer do veículo dispensando a gentileza.

Os raios derradeiros do sol iluminaram a silhueta do homem alto e elegante. E, no momento em que ele ergueu o rosto para contemplar a casa, a beleza das feições másculas e da pele bronzeada se tornou mais evidente.

Definitivamente, Mamoru era o homem mais bonito e charmoso que Usagi conhecera em toda sua vida. Uma verdadeira obra-prima da natureza. Tudo nele era encantador. O modo como se vestia, falava ou sorria. Principalmente os olhos expressivos e a boca extremamente sensual. Ela odiou-se por não conseguir afastar os olhos da figura imponente do marido.

Contudo, a personalidade de Mamoru não tinha nada a ver com a sua aparência. Era um homem assustadoramente inteligente, perspicaz e implacável. O tipo de pessoa que veio do nada e conseguiu o sucesso derrubando barreiras e construindo um império com cada tijolo conquistado. E, agora, defendia sua riqueza com toda a determinação e por medo de retornar à pobreza.

E ali estava ele, pensou Usagi ao vê-lo gesticular para Kunzite de maneira educada. O mestiço sofisticado... Sim. O mestiço, ela repetiu deliberadamente.

Mamoru não sabia de onde viera e passara a maior parte da vida adulta escondendo o que temia ser na verdade. Por isso, vivia se apelidando de títulos de nobreza que gostaria de ter. Havia sido rejeitado pela mãe, sem nem mesmo ter sido registrado oficialmente. Passara a infância em um orfanato público na Sicília. A única coisa que a mãe lhe dera, antes de abandoná-lo na porta do orfanato, fora um bilhete preso ao pequeno cobertor que o agasalhava, em que revelava que o nome dele era Mamoru. Porém, os responsáveis pelo orfanato decidiram registá-lo por um nome de origem siciliana. Nos primeiros dez anos de vida, ele acreditava que aquele era o seu nome verdadeiro. Até que um dia, talvez por sua natural inquietude, ele decidiu entrar sorrateiramente na sala da Directoria, dar uma espiada no arquivo e localizar sua ficha pessoal. Foi quando descobriu sobre o bilhete preso ao cobertor. E daí por diante só atendia pelo nome de Mamoru. Aos 16 anos, lutou com unhas e dentes até conseguir ter seu nome legalmente modificado para Mamoru Chiba. O nome Chiba ele adoptou do homem que o recolhera na porta do orfanato onde a mãe o tinha abandonado.

No minuto em que Mamoru atingiu a idade suficiente para sair do orfanato, a única coisa que tinha em mente era a de encontrar a mãe que o havia rejeitado. Para conseguir financiar a pequena investigação, ele se determinou a trabalhar para qualquer pessoa que lhe oferecesse um salário justo, não se importando com a dureza do trabalho ou a quantidade de horas que precisasse enfrentar. E foi dessa maneira que descobriu sua verdadeira ambição na vida: conseguir muito dinheiro. E algo estranho acontecia à medida que conseguia obter bons resultados financeiros. Quanto mais ganhava, mais diminuía seu interesse em descobrir suas raízes. Mamoru obteve tanto sucesso que acabou por ser dono dos próprios negócios. Dificilmente alguém poderia notar que, por trás da fachada de aço que ele ostentava, se escondia um medo terrível que o forçava a conviver com o mais incrível complexo de inferioridade.

E como Usagi sabia de tudo isso? Havia ouvido dos próprios lábios dele, em uma das raras noites em que permaneciam abraçados, após fazerem amor e confidenciavam segredos, esperanças e medos, na penumbra do quarto. Tudo parecia tão certo e tão bem compartilhado. De corpo a corpo e de alma para alma. E foi naquela mesma noite que Usagi cometeu o grande engano de acreditar que ele a amava. Porém, ela descobrira, mais tarde, que Mamoru apenas revelara um pequeno aspecto de sua personalidade complicada e que jamais abriria o coração para quem quer que fosse. Pouco depois, ela descobrira que estava grávida. Imaginou que um filho naquele momento seria o elo perfeito para a consolidação daquele casamento. Quanto engano! O que aconteceu, na verdade, foi o início do afastamento entre eles. Usagi jamais o perdoaria por criar um abismo tão grande e de maneira tão rude. Mamoru quase não se comunicava com ela. O casamento passou a representar apenas o acordo inicial. Ela, a esposa perfeita que ele havia comprado para agradar o ego; ele, o homem para quem Usagi teria se vendido para manter o estado de nobreza e riqueza da família.

A única falha no plano perfeito de Mamoru parecia ter sido Rei, a noiva que ele escolhera em primeiro lugar. A mulher com puro-sangue siciliano e que o abandonara no instante em que descobrira a origem incerta e talvez mestiça de Mamoru.

O som de uma risada a tirou dos devaneios. Usagi baixou o olhar para a base da escadaria e notou que Mamoru despedia-se com um aceno do motorista e ria de algo que ele lhe dissera.

Há quanto tempo ela não o via sorrir daquela maneira... Será que a prima seria a responsável por trazer-lhe a alegria de volta? Será que estariam dormindo juntos?

E se isso estivesse acontecendo... Usagi se importaria?

Ela se afastou da janela e caminhou em círculos pelo quarto. Os braços estavam cruzados frente ao peito para acalmar a tensão. Não. Ela não estava preparada para responder àquela questão e nem para encarar Mamoru.

Oh, Deus! Por que ele teria que estar de volta justamente naquele dia?

No instante em que Mamoru Chiba entrou pela porta principal da mansão, os traços suaves e alegres da risada que compartilhara com Kunzite simplesmente desapareceram e foram substituídas por uma expressão severa e fria.

Parou, por um momento, para analisar a perfeita simetria das lajotas brancas e pretas do piso e a escada em caracol que conduzia ao andar superior.

O silêncio era frio como o gelo.

Meu lar... pensou com ironia. Empregara um exército de funcionários para manter a mansão impecável e atraente. No entanto, se não fosse pelo som de Kunzite manobrando o carro na garagem, Mamoru poderia jurar que estava sozinho no mundo.

Antes de subir e encarar a esposa, suspirou profundo para aliviar a tensão e cerrou os olhos com um pensamento:

Esposa...

Deveria haver outra palavra para referir-se à imagem fantasmagórica que substituíra a pessoa amável que enchia de vida aquela casa.

Mamoru sabia que ela estava no quarto. Ele a vira na janela, no momento em que descera da limusine. Até mesmo daquela distância podia perceber a indiferença nos olhos azuis que o observavam.

— Boa tarde, senhor.

Até que enfim uma voz humana! Mamoru exclamou em pensamento enquanto abria os olhos para a mulher de cabelos grisalhos que o cumprimentava.

— Boa tarde, Setsuna — ele respondeu, achando graça no próprio sotaque inglês que usara para se entender com a governanta.

Contudo, aquilo não era novidade, já que se tratava de uma casa inglesa. Um pequeno pedaço da Inglaterra fincado numa colina siciliana. O pai de Usagi construíra a mansão para que sua esposa e filha pudessem desfrutar das férias de verão. Quando Kenji Tsukino faleceu, deixando-as praticamente sem um centavo, elas foram obrigadas a se desfazer dos mais de 14 mil acres de terreno e outros imóveis que a família possuía em Hampshire e decidiram morar definitivamente na mansão, e trouxeram junto a fiel governanta

A propriedade da casa fora deixada para Usagi por força do testamento de seu pai, juntamente com um fundo bloqueado em um banco e destinado apenas para garantir que a filha completasse os estudos na Inglaterra.

— Anotei vários recados telefónicos para o senhor. — A voz da governanta interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. — Eu os coloquei sobre sua mesa no escritório. E um deles é de... uma moça. E parece ser urgente...

Ignorando a hesitação da mulher, Rafael apenas consentiu com um gesto de cabeça e se encaminhou para a escadaria. Urgente ou não, ele precisava primeiro cumprir o costumeiro ritual com a esposa.

Conhecendo os costumes da casa, Setsuna se retirou do hall, da mesma maneira silenciosa como entrara, assim que viu o patrão iniciar a escalada dos degraus.

Mamoru havia concordado em morar na mansão após o casamento apenas para agradar Usagi. Teria sido um erro? Com certeza. Um dos muitos que ele cometera com sua linda esposa.

Ele estacou por um breve instante antes de girar a maçaneta da porta e entrar sem nenhum aviso. Mamoru considerava ofensivo ter que anunciar sua presença no quarto que ainda lhe pertencia, embora não eles não o compartilhassem há meses.

Assim que fechou a porta, observou Usagi acomodada à penteadeira e calmamente lixando as unhas da mão. Vestia um robe de cetim na cor azul e os cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça. O rosto parecia mais pálido do que o normal.

Notando a presença dele, Usagi girou a cabeça para encará-lo e Mamoru deparou-se com o azul congelado nos olhos da esposa.

— Ciao — murmurou ele, tentando manter um tom agradável na voz, embora satisfação fosse a última coisa que poderia dizer que estava sentindo.

— Olá — devolveu ela sem a mínima emoção. — Não esperava que estivesse de volta hoje.

Mamoru cerrou os dentes para conter a irritação. Em seguida, cruzou o quarto na direcção de uma antiga escrivaninha, sobre a qual ficava uma bandeja de prata contendo uma jarra de cristal e alguns copos de tamanhos variados.

A governanta havia improvisado o minibar no início do casamento deles, quando os dois costumavam ficar a maior parte do tempo dentro do quarto. E persistia no costume, embora soubesse que a situação entre o casal estivesse estremecida.

A jarra continha o conhaque preferido de Mamoru. Ele retirou a tampa de cristal e a repousou sobre um espaço na bandeja de prata. A seguir, olhou para a esposa e ofereceu:

— Aceita um drinque?

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça em gesto negativo.

Mamoru respirou fundo. Parecia que estava falando com um morto. Serviu-se de uma dose da bebida e seguiu para próximo da janela com o copo em uma das mãos. Com o olhar fixo na paisagem através do vidro, sorveu um gole da bebida para acalmar os nervos. Regras e rituais... Ele pensou enquanto contemplava o esplendoroso pôr-do-sol. Não daria mais do que dois minutos para que ela arrumasse uma desculpa qualquer e abandonasse o quarto. Só que, dessa vez, ele tinha a intenção de impedi-la. Ainda que fosse preciso usar de força para fazê-la sair daquele mundo sombrio e encarar a realidade.

Continua...


	4. 3

**A Fanfic é Doce Chantagem e pertence a Michelle Reid bem como os personagens de Sailor Moon pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi ( mas bem que eu queria que S.M pertencesse a mim….. um dia vou conseguir comprar os direitos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)**

**Marcy bolger: fico contente que tenha gostado…. Bem até que demorou um pouco pa actualizar …. Mas já ca estou eu com um novo capitulo ….. espero que goste …**

**Priscilla Salles: bem como vê nesse capitulo ela se importará e muito … mas passa rápido neh … o nosso Mamoru é irresistível neh….. (adoro ele EHEHEHEHEH)**

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Usagi esperava, impaciente, pelo momento oportuno de erguer-se e sair dali. Porém, precisava aguardar o final do ritual que Mamoru havia estabelecido para ocultar dos empregados a verdade sobre o relacionamento deles.

Sempre que chegava em casa, ele ia directo para o quarto e permanecia o tempo suficiente para saborear uma dose do seu conhaque preferido. Sempre lhe oferecia um drinque e ela sempre recusava.

Após alguns razoáveis minutos, ela arranjava uma desculpa e abandonava o quarto.

Mas, naquele dia, havia algo de diferente. Naquele dia, ele trazia nos lábios o rastro do beijo de outra mulher. Ficava difícil cumprir o ritual passivamente. Porém, só havia duas alternativas. Ou falava sobre o assunto ou se calava e abandonava o quarto. Usagi não sabia o que seria pior.

Mamoru foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio:

— Precisamos conversar.

Ela ergueu-se precipitadamente.

— Sinto muito. Preciso tomar um banho.

— Mais tarde fará isso — afirmou ele com o cenho franzido. — O que tenho a dizer é muito importante.

— Meu banho também é importante. Estou atrasada para um compromisso. Deveria ter-me avisado da sua chegada.

— Já sei que irá comparecer à festa de aniversário do seu avô. E é sobre isso mesmo que pretendo falar com você.

Usagi suspirou.

— Se quer falar sobre algo que meu avô está tramando, eu mesma posso perguntar do que se trata.

— Prefiro que não faça isso.

— Por quê?

— Porque já sei o que está acontecendo e não quero que se envolva.

— Ele é meu avô e eu tenho o direito de falar directamente com ele.

— Não quando se trata de dinheiro.

— Não? Acho que essa é minha especialidade. Não foi por isso que eu aceitei me casar com você?

— Eu não quis ofendê-la, Usagi. Apenas acredito que conseguirei lidar melhor com ele sem sua interferência. E foi por isso que retornei mais cedo do que deveria. Não quero vê-la indispor-se com seu avô. Há algo que quero lhe dizer antes de...

— Está bem. Estou ouvindo — ela respondeu, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

Mamoru ainda estava junto da janela; as feições encobertas pela sombra da noite que se aproximava. Contudo, ela podia notar a tensão no maxilar contraído do marido. Percebia a frustração. Talvez o reflexo de alguma culpa na consciência.

Por fim, ele se moveu na direcção da bandeja de prata e repousou o copo. Depois, começou a caminhar na direcção dela, até estacar a poucos centímetros do corpo feminino.

Usagi agora podia observar com clareza os traços bonitos do rosto do marido. A colónia que ele usava a entorpeceu e ela precisou fechar os olhos para controlar a emoção.

— Não me toque! — ela avisou em tom de sussurro.

— Então, não me provoque — respondeu ele com a voz enrouquecida. — Olhe para mim! Não podemos continuar vivendo dessa maneira!

Ela abriu os olhos de repente e as palavras escorregaram da boca, antes que ela pudesse impedi-las:

— Está pensando em divórcio?

O som alto e distorcido da própria voz a assustou. Será que ele pretendia assumir o relacionamento com Rei? E isso realmente importava? Os pensamentos confusos atordoaram-lhe a mente. Diga logo o que você já sabe e acabe logo com isso! Uma voz interior avisava. Entretanto, a única coisa que Usagi fez foi partir os lábios trémulos pelo medo. Mamoru inclinou a cabeça e suavemente roçou os lábios dela. O gesto foi rápido, mas o suficiente para confundir Usagi.

Num primeiro momento, ela pensou em afastá-lo. Depois, em manter-se imóvel. E, por fim, desejou sentir o calor daqueles lábios em outras partes do corpo que acreditava não mais responderem a qualquer estímulo. Talvez fosse uma reacção provocada pela surpresa, ela tentou justificar para si mesma. Não esperava aquela atitude do marido. Afinal, eles não se beijavam há meses. Mamoru nunca a tocava, a não ser na frente de estranhos, quando o dever social de manter as aparências se fazia necessário. E era por essa mesma razão que Usagi evitava acompanhá-lo e decidira se isolar na mansão.

Ele tomou a roçar-lhe os lábios e ela estremeceu ao perceber que começava a corresponder ao beijo. Porém, Mamoru ergueu a cabeça e estudou-lhe o rosto por alguns segundos.

— Vá tomar seu banho. Nós não devemos chegar atrasados.

Após aquelas palavras, ele se afastou para terminar o conhaque que restava no copo.

Usagi se sentiu como um brinquedo descartado. Será que a intenção dele era a de humilhá-la?

— Nós? Está dizendo que pretende me acompanhar?

— Por que não? Por acaso não fui convidado? — Ele notou as mãos trémulas da esposa e sorriu interiormente.

— Mas não quero que vá comigo!

— Tenho certeza de que seu avô ficará muito feliz com minha presença.

— Se isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa que ele esteja planejando, eu não quero que você estrague a festa de aniversário do meu avô.

— Ele continua sendo seu herói preferido, cara?

— Só quero que o deixe em paz.

— Eu irei com você e está decidido. Aproveite para relaxar e se acostumar com a ideia enquanto toma seu banho.

O tom calmo e determinado na voz do marido a fez desistir do combate. Mamoru ouviu o suspiro conformado de Usagi, antes de ela bater a porta do banheiro com força. Sorriu satisfeito. Fazia muito tempo que a esposa não tinha atitudes tão emotivas. Talvez a táctica do beijo não tivesse sido tão ruim...


	5. 4

**A Fanfic é Doce Chantagem e pertence a Michelle Reid bem como os personagens de Sailor Moon pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi ( mas bem que eu queria que S.M pertencesse a mim….. um dia vou conseguir comprar os direitos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)**

**Yue Salles - Priscilla Sales - Pois é curtinho mas espero que esteja a gostar... aqui vai mais um capitulo ...**

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Usagi saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto, passando com indiferença pelo vestido preto que ainda permanecia sobre a cama, e seguiu na direcção da gaveta da cómoda onde guardava os lingeries.  
>A cor preta não era sua favorita, porém seleccionara aquele vestido especialmente para agradar o avô. Nem imaginava que Mamoru pudesse estar com ciúmes da admiração dela pelo avô, já que ele estava tão ocupado com os encantos da vibrante Rei. Talvez eles ainda se amassem... e, quem sabe, estivesse indo à festa de aniversário apenas para acertar alguns negócios oportunos? Nem morta ela permitiria que Mamoru desafiasse o avô, principalmente naquela noite.<br>Será que Mamoru e Rei estariam assim tão envolvidos? Só de pensar, ela sentiu um frio na barriga. Ela acabara de passar quase uma hora no banho imaginando a razão pela qual não dissera a ele o que já sabia. Talvez porque não estivesse pronta para encarar a verdade e crucificar sua dignidade. Não. Deveria haver outra razão mais profunda. Eles não tinham um casamento de verdade. Tudo não passara de um acordo. Porém, Usagi duvidava que Mamoru tivesse a coragem de trair os votos que fizera no altar e abandonasse o orgulho ferido, permitindo que Rei entrasse novamente em sua vida, depois de tê-lo abandonado daquela maneira.  
>E quanto ao beijo carinhoso que ele lhe dera pouco antes? Oh, não! Não entre nesse terreno perigoso! Clamava-lhe a voz interior. Usagi começava a sentir emoções novamente... Algumas muralhas que construíra ao seu redor ainda estavam firmes, mas outras começavam a desabar.<br>Terminou de se arrumar e mirou-se no espelho. E o que viu era exactamente o que esperava. Uma loura de olhos azuis e lábios rosados. A maquiagem encobria a palidez do rosto e o vestido de seda em estilo clássico acentuava perfeitamente as curvas do corpo esguio e delicado.  
>Ela deu um suspiro e determinou a si mesma que teria a coragem suficiente para enfrentar a situação da maneira que fosse preciso.<br>Apanhou a bolsa e saiu do quarto.

Ela podia ouvir a voz do marido no escritório enquanto descia as escadas.  
>A porta estava aberta e, quando ela espiou pelo vão, ficou espantada com a elegância de Mamoru que prosseguia falando ao celular. Quando ele a viu, interrompeu a conversa em italiano que mantinha, e ambos trocaram um olhar desconfiado, como dois adversários tentando ler o pensamento um do outro.<br>Usagi foi a primeira a desviar o olhar e Mamoru retornou a atenção para a ligação.  
>Enquanto prosseguia na descida da escadaria, ela notou que Setsuna já a aguardava na porta da frente. Mantinha o casaco preto de inverno de Usagi cuidadosamente dobrado em um braço e um largo sorriso nos lábios.<br>— Está muito frio lá fora? — Usagi quis saber, assim que se aproximou da mulher.  
>— É o preço que temos que pagar pelo dia agradável que tivemos hoje — respondeu a governanta. E, quando estava a ponto de ajudar Usagi a vestir o agasalho, Mamoru a interrompeu:<br>— Deixe que eu faça isso.  
>A obediente serviçal concordou com um discreto gesto de cabeça e entregou o casaco para o patrão. Em seguida, tratou de abrir a porta para que eles saíssem.<br>— Esplendorosa, como sempre, mia cara! — Mamoru admirou-se e passou a auxiliá-la com o agasalho.  
>Usagi nada respondeu. Apenas fixou os olhos na camisa branca de seda que encobria o peito largo, enquanto ele acomodava os cabelos dela por cima da gola de pele do casaco.<br>— Obrigada — ela murmurou.  
>— O prazer foi meu — respondeu ele e, com um dedo da mão direita, ergueu-lhe o queixo.<br>Os olhares se cruzaram. Ela percebeu um brilho no olhar dele revelando que Mamoru pretendia beijá-la outra vez e ela sabia que não resistiria. Pensou em pedir que ele não fizesse isso, mas desistiu ao ver que Setsuna os estava observando e Mamoru ficaria muito zangado se ela o rejeitasse na frente de um serviçal. Essa era uma das regras do acordo que fizeram antes do casamento.  
>O olhar dela se prendeu na boca sensual do marido. Porém, antes que os lábios dele a tocassem, a governanta abriu a porta e uma corrente de ar frio os surpreendeu. Usagi estremeceu e Mamoru girou a cabeça, lançando um olhar contrariado para a mulher. Depois, envolveu a cintura da esposa com um dos braços e seguiram na direcção da limusine. Kunzite já os aguardava com a porta traseira do veículo aberta.<p>

Houve um silêncio enquanto o carro se afastava da mansão e contornava o caminho circular do pátio ajardinado e que foi interrompido pela campainha do celular de Mamoru.  
>— Ciao, Motoki! — ele cumprimentou.<br>Usago esboçou um sorriso satisfeito e o marido percebeu. Procurou encerrar rapidamente a conversa que mantinha no dialecto siciliano e que fluía natural entre os dois homens.  
>— Algum motivo especial para um sorriso tão feliz? — Mamoru perguntou, assim que devolveu o celular a um dos bolsos do paletó.<br>— É que Motoki deve estar se achando afortunado por conseguir encontrar seu celular disponível.  
>— Ele sabe muito bem o quanto sou ocupado. Ele tem ligado para você à minha procura?<br>— Inúmeras vezes. E sempre diz que é urgente. Mamoru estreitou os olhos.  
>— Ele deveria ser mais controlado.<br>— Eu acho que se trata de preocupação.  
>— Imposição, é o que eu diria. E não gosto disso.<br>Ela franziu o cenho, intrigada.  
>— Eu não me importo se ele...<br>— Mas eu me importo, cara. E, se Motoki está procurando um ombro para chorar, que encontre outro que não seja o seu.  
>— Ele não estava chorando nos meus ombros! Simplesmente queria saber como faria para falar com você, já que seu celular estava sempre ocupado — justificou e exibiu um olhar censurado. — Como pode falar assim daquele que considera como melhor amigo? Ele está passando por uma fase ruim e você deveria sentir...<br>Mamoru a interrompeu:  
>— Sentir o quê? Pena dele? Não acho uma boa ideia. E você não deveria dar esse espaço para ele.<br>Usagi o olhou, indignada. Apesar de Mamoru parecer perfeitamente relaxado, não havia nada de amigável nas feições contrariadas que ele exibia.  
>— Isso é ridículo! — Usagi protestou.<br>— É mesmo? Mamoru é uma pessoa depressiva e louca para encontrar alguém que esteja vulnerável. O que faz de vocês dois uma combinação perigosa. Vou providenciar para que ele se afaste de você por bem ou por mal.  
>— E quanto a você? Também não é louco por ajudar almas aflitas? Não foi por isso que fundou a Monteleone Trust?<br>— Isso é diferente. A Monteleone Trust é uma fundação destinada à caridade.  
>— Mas especialmente dedicada a homens e mulheres que não tiveram oportunidade de fazer algo com suas vidas depois que saíram de orfanatos. E sabe muito bem que encarregou Motoki de orientar o trabalho porque sabia que ele era o melhor dos melhores. Vocês tiveram o mesmo tipo de experiência na infância e compartilham do mesmo ideal. Só que prefere ficar aqui sentado zombando da paixão dele por ajudar pessoas em conflito pessoal.<br>Mamoru respirou fundo antes de responder:  
>— O que estávamos discutindo é a relação entre você e ele. Eu soube que almoçaram juntos por três vezes.<br>— E o que tem isso? Por acaso está me acusando de alguma coisa, outra vez?  
>Aquelas palavras reabriram feridas que ambos tentavam esquecer.<br>— Não estou acusando-a de nada. Apenas sei que Motoki está a um passo de se apaixonar pôr você e seria melhor que se afastasse dele para não correr o risco de encorajá-lo ainda mais.  
>— Isso é uma piada? Nós apenas almoçamos juntos. E não aconteceu nada que inspirasse uma situação romântica. Como pode falar assim do homem que sempre demonstrou a maior lealdade a você?<br>— Homens apaixonados são capazes de atitudes extremas.  
>Usagi deixou escapar um riso sarcástico.<br>— Ah! Então está explicado!  
>— O que é que está explicado? Ele já se declarou para você?<br>— Como pode ser tão hipócrita, Mamoru?  
>Naquele instante, Kunzite acabara de estacionar a limusine em frente ao palazzo que pertencia ao avô de Usagi, situado em uma das ruas na parte nobre de Syracuse.<br>Usagi não estava disposta a ouvir mais nada que ele pudesse dizer. Sem esperar pelo motorista, ela abriu a porta e saiu da limusine. Não estava com a mínima vontade de participar de uma festa, porém, não poderia desapontar o avô.  
>Mamoru apressou-se em descer e seguir a esposa.<br>Kunzite nem mesmo se moveu do lugar. Percebendo o estado de ânimo do casal, foi suficientemente discreto para se manter afastado.

Quando Usagi alcançou a porta de entrada, notou que suas pernas estavam trémulas. Um serviçal a cumprimentou e ofereceu-se para guardar o agasalho. No instante seguinte, percebeu a presença de Mamoru ao lado dela com as feições transtornadas pela ira, por causa da maneira como ela falara com ele. O som das risadas provindas do salão de festa ecoava no ar. Usagi lembrou-se de que costumava se divertir muito naquelas festas de família.  
>Mamoru a tomou pelo braço para entrarem juntos no salão. Usagi o olhou com desprezo e enrijeceu a musculatura.<br>— O que foi? — ele perguntou em tom áspero.  
>— Você não passa de um bastardo! — ela revidou em tom baixo.<br>De todas as palavras do mundo que ela poderia escolher para ofendê-lo, não poderia haver outra que o atingisse de maneira mais cruel.


	6. 5

**A Fanfic é Doce Chantagem e pertence a Michelle Reid bem como os personagens de Sailor Moon pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi ( mas bem que eu queria que S.M pertencesse a mim….. um dia vou conseguir comprar os direitos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)**

**YueSalles – Priscilla Salles: pois os caps são curtinhos lol …. Aqui está ele lol nossa Usagi aqui ta muito diferente…. Sempre muito boazinha nas outras neh…. É claro que vao ficar bem …. Mas não ainda…**

**Acdy-chan: aqui estou eu com mais um cap…ela vai pisar mais ai se vai lol . Espero que goste …. Até a próxima postagem **

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Mamoru ficou tão chocado que estacou por alguns segundos e a olhou com perplexidade.

— Você sabia que Rei estaria aqui e nem me avisou. Como pode fazer isso comigo?

— Ela tem o mesmo direito de estar aqui que você, Usagi. Qual é o problema?

Naquele instante, ela avistou o avô, que caminhava na direcção deles. Usagi forçou um sorriso e o abraçou assim que ele se aproximou.

— Feliz aniversário, Nonno.

— Grazie, piccola. Na verdade, não me sinto como um homem de 70 anos, que as pessoas insistem em me lembrar — ele respondeu bem-humorado. — Mas vamos entrar. Estava preocupado com seu atraso e a ponto de ligar para sua casa e descobrir o que havia acontecido. — E, girando os olhos na direcção de Mamoru, comentou: — Estou feliz que tenha conseguido chegar a tempo.

Mamoru nada respondeu. Contudo, o avô estava tão feliz que nem mesmo percebeu a tensão que havia entre o casal.

— Mamoru lhe participou da novidade que me contou quando estava a caminho de casa?

— Novidade? — Usagi sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias.

— Será que estou metendo o bedelho onde não sou chamado? — o avô perguntou, embaraçado. — Ele não lhe disse nada?

— Ah, sim. Claro que ele me disse. — Ela disfarçou com um sorriso fingido.

— Ainda bem! — Exclamou com alívio e dobrou um dos braços para que a neta o enlaçasse. — Vamos entrar.

A primeira pessoa que Usagi avistou no salão foi sua mãe. Ela estava mais pálida do que o vestido que usava. Ikuko se apressou em vir ao encontro da filha, aparentemente para abraçá-la, mas a razão principal era sussurrar ao ouvido dela o que a incomodava:

— Eu não sabia que ela viria até cinco minutos atrás. Caso contrário, eu a teria avisado.

— Sei disso, mãe. — Foram as únicas palavras que Usagi conseguiu dizer. Naquela altura, ela já sabia quem era a estrela do show.

Rei estava em pé e não muito longe delas. Exuberante como sempre. Os cabelos lisos e negros modelando o rosto lindo e que aparentava apreensão. Muito diferente das linhas suaves e expressivas exibidas nas capas de revista dos magazines famosos, em que Rei trabalhava como modelo há mais de dois anos. O primeiro sentimento de Usagi foi de ternura para a prima que costumava ser sua melhor amiga. Até o episódio com Mamoru. Todos achavam que Usagi havia roubado Mamoru de Rei, o que não era a verdade. E Usagi sabia que cabia a ela contornar a situação e demonstrar que não havia animosidade entre as duas.

Com esse pensamento, ela se afastou do lado da mãe e caminhou na direcção da prima.

— Rei! Que bom ver você aqui! As primas se abraçaram.

Mamoru, que assistia a tudo de uma pequena distância, ainda se atormentava, imaginando a razão de Usagi tê-lo chamado de hipócrita. Será que ela estaria sabendo de alguma coisa? Mas como? Ele derivou a atenção para a sogra, que, naquele instante, estava próxima dele, ostentando uma expressão de espanto ao ver as duas primas abraçadas. Ele não dera muita importância à presença de Ikuko. Seria de se esperar que ela comparecesse à festa de aniversário do pai; contudo, uma semana antes ele a vira em Londres, jantando com um banqueiro rico e que havia ficado viúvo recentemente.

Notando que o genro a observava, Ikuko ergueu os olhos para ele e abriu a boca para dizer algo. Em seguida, se arrependeu e permaneceu calada.

— Está querendo me dizer alguma coisa, Ikuko? — Mamoru perguntou em tom irónico.

— Não — respondeu ela de maneira sucinta e desviou o olhar para a filha, que ainda abraçava a prima.

— Óptimo. Por um momento, achei que iria falar alguma coisa e depois se arrependeu.

Mamoru estava sutilmente lembrando-lhe da gorda mesada que ele lhe proporcionava e que garantia o estilo de vida luxuoso que a sogra levava.

— Só estava reparando no seu olhar de águia predadora. Mamoru sorriu.

— Dizem que o olhar é a janela da alma, cara.

Ikuko sentiu um tremor involuntário ao captar a mensagem e desviou o olhar outra vez.

Naquele instante, o pai de Ikuko se aproximou deles.

— Ver vocês dois assim tão próximos outra vez é o meu maior presente de aniversário! — Declarou ele, sem saber exactamente o que se passava. E, dirigindo o olhar para Mamoru, solicitou: — Se você tiver alguns minutos de paciência, tenho algo interessante que quero lhe dizer.

— Em outra oportunidade, Alessandro. Prometi para Usagi que não estragaria sua festa de aniversário.

E, depois de dizer aquelas palavras, Mamoru se afastou, deixando pai e filha se entenderem. Estava certo de que Alessandro também havia entendido o recado de que ele já sabia o que estava acontecendo e não estava nada feliz com aquilo tudo.

Quando o jantar foi servido, cada um estava acomodado ao lugar que lhes fora predestinado na extensa mesa. Usagi, ao lado do marido, e, Rei, frente a eles.

O burburinho de vozes e risadas ecoavam no ar, no mesmo instante em que uma fartura de pratos diferentes e vinho branco eram servidos. Uma verdadeira refeição ao estilo siciliano.

Rei concentrava a atenção da maioria com suas histórias sobre a fama e notoriedade que havia conseguido como modelo. O avô fazia questão de evidenciar o quanto acompanhava de perto a carreira da neta.

Ikuko permanecia calada, assim como Mamoru.

— Sirva-me um pouco mais de vinho, querido. — Usagi pediu ao marido, erguendo a taça vazia, pela terceira vez. Passara a maior parte do tempo bebendo e observando a troca de olhares discretos e significativos entre Rei e Mamoru.

Quando o marido a olhou com censura, Usagi percebeu que ele iria se recusar a encher a taça novamente. Porém, a voz do avô ecoou:

— Por favor, alguém sirva mais vinho para Usagi!

A contragosto, Mamoru apanhou a garrafa repousada na vasilha com gelo e serviu a esposa.

Usagi deu uma intensa golada na bebida e depois perguntou para Rei:

— Quando tempo pretende ficar aqui, antes de retornar para Nova Iorque?

— Não vou voltar para Nova Iorque — revelou a prima com um sorriso sem graça.

Usagi arregalou os olhos azuis com espanto e a prima desviou o olhar. Será que a estava evitando por alguma espécie de culpa na consciência? Pensou.

Naquele mesmo momento, o avô, que havia escutado a conversa, interveio:

— Rei pretende ficar aqui até o Natal. E isso nos deixará muito felizes, não é, cara?

— Sim — Rei respondeu e esboçou outro sorriso amarelado. — É tão bom estar em casa outra vez. Senti tanta falta de vocês todos...

Uma rajada de "também sentimos a sua falta" soou entre os presentes. Porém, isso não pareceu acalmar a apreensão que Rei demonstrava. Estava pálida e o lábio inferior tremia tanto que parecia que ela iria desabar em prantos a qualquer momento. O olhar repousou mais uma vez em Mamoru e ele permaneceu calado.

Usagi surpreendeu-se quando viu o marido cerrar as mãos em punho sobre a mesa ao perceber Rei se erguer e pedir a atenção de todos.

— Tenho algo para participar a vocês. Eu pretendia esperar até o Natal, mas... — Ela hesitou e respirou fundo para tomar coragem. — Voltei para casa porque estou grávida.

Houve um murmúrio geral e Usagi ficou estarrecida. Mamoru se remexeu na cadeira e endireitou os ombros.

Alessandro Tsukino foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque e, olhando na direcção de Rei, perguntou:

— E quem é o pai dessa criança? Onde está o seu anel de compromisso?

— S... Sinto muito, Nonno. Não haverá casamento. Ele já tem uma esposa e...

Usagi não quis esperar por mais nada. Ergueu-se num ímpeto e saiu o mais depressa que conseguiu.

— Usagi! — a mãe gritou em desespero.

Houve um ruído de outras cadeiras sendo arrastadas e um burburinho geral. Um verdadeiro pandemónio. Usagi, porém, prosseguiu no caminho para fora do salão com passos cambaleantes por causa do excesso de álcool ingerido. Tudo lhe parecia fora de foco e ela estava com a impressão de que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu se aproximar da porta de saída da casa, mas, antes que a ultrapassasse, Mamoru se posicionou na frente dela. Reunindo todas as forças que lhe restavam, Usagi conseguiu contorná-lo e seguir na direcção da rua. O ar frio da noite castigou-lhe o rosto e ela estacou de repente, sentindo a cabeça atordoada e as pernas bambearem.

Antes que caísse, os braços fortes de Mamoru a ampararam.

— Deixe-me em paz! Eu te odeio! — ela conseguiu gritar. Mamoru não respondeu e ergueu-a nos braços.

Kunzite estava com a limusine estacionada e, ao notar o que acontecia, apressou-se em abrir a porta traseira do veículo.

Mamoru acomodou Nina no banco de couro e, depois de sentar-se ao lado dela, trancou a porta. O casaco dela estava sob seus pés. Ela não imaginava em que momento Mamoru teria conseguido apanhá-lo, mas, rapidamente, o recolheu e agasalhou-se, enquanto o motorista movimentava o carro. Mamoru se mantinha rígido e calado.

— Você já sabia de tudo, não é? — ela o questionou em tom de acusação.

Ele suspirou e, com os dentes cerrados, respondeu:

— Sim. Eu sabia.


	7. 6

**A Fanfic é Doce Chantagem e pertence a Michelle Reid bem como os personagens de Sailor Moon pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi ( mas bem que eu queria que S.M pertencesse a mim….. um dia vou conseguir comprar os direitos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)**

**Acdy-chan – é mesmo o Mamoru tá mesmo … e a Usagi ta a ser muito mazinha … mas ele merece neh…..bem demorei um cadinho … mas perdoa neh?**

**YueSalles – Priscilla Sales – ainda bem que gostou eheheh…. Bem só vai saber se o filho de Rei é mesmo de Mamoru se ler ehheheheh…. Acho mesmo que se não for ela o humilha na mesma … ela tem muita magua em relação a ele por causa do casamento…..**

**BISSOUX…..**

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Usagi se perguntava se conseguiria respirar sem sentir a garganta doer.

— Então, tudo não passou de uma armação?

— Será que considera um pecado alguém ter um bebé enquanto você ainda está chorando a perda do seu? Não lhe ocorreu que Rei estivesse precisando do apoio da família e não uma saída dramática do salão para chamar a atenção de todos?

Usagi não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo! Ele ainda tinha a coragem de criticar o comportamento dela e defender Rei?

— Você é o maior bastardo que conheço! Como ousa esperar que eu tenha compreensão no momento em que sua amante anuncia que vai ter um filho seu?

— Amante? Rei não é minha amante!

— Então como a chamaria? O amor de sua vida?

Naquele instante, a limusine começava a contornar o caminho sinuoso dos jardins da mansão.

Usagi odiava aquela casa. Odiava a vida que estava levando, aprisionada em um casamento que não passava de uma farsa.

— Acho melhor você começar a me explicar sobre que diabos está falando.

— Sei de tudo sobre você e Rei — finalmente ela desabafou. — Achava que poderia andar livremente por Londres sem que ninguém os visse juntos?

Ele a olhou com surpresa.

— Quem foi que lhe disse isso?

— Não importa quem me disse! O fato é que Rei estava lá. E, se não fosse com seu consentimento, meu avô jamais permitiria que ela comparecesse na festa para fazer o que fez...

Mamoru franziu o cenho e a interrompeu:

— E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?

— É uma questão de prioridade. Meu avô pode gostar muito de Rei, mas o dinheiro está sempre em primeiro lugar. E, se você concordou com a presença dela, significa que estão mantendo contacto. E isso representa a quebra dos nossos votos de casamento.

— Você está louca!

— Talvez. Talvez estivesse tão louca nesse tempo todo que nem percebi o que estava acontecendo.

Kunzite estacionou a limusine e Usagi se apressou em descer, sem esperar por ninguém.

Setsuna, que havia ouvido o barulho do motor do carro, já estava de prontidão na porta da frente da mansão.

— Boa noite, senhora. Não esperava que chegassem tão cedo e...

— Feche a porta! Não quero esse homem aqui dentro! — Usagi ordenou assim que passou pela governanta e disparou na direcção da escadaria. O andar estava cambaleante pelo efeito do excesso de vinho.

— Usagi! Espere! — Mamoru gritou.

Ela estacou em meio à escadaria e olhou para o hall, onde o marido gesticulava, nervoso. Ele estava tão bonito naquele terno escuro que Usagi ficou ainda mais indignada.

— Saia da minha casa! — ela esbravejou e, cega de ódio, tirou os sapatos e os atirou na direcção dele.

Mamoru conseguiu se safar e a perseguiu, subindo dois degraus de cada vez.

A governanta permanecia boquiaberta assistindo a uma cena que nunca vira antes. E isso deixava Mamoru ainda mais furioso. Ele odiava aquela casa! Odiava aquela escadaria! Rei, sua amante e esperando um filho dele? O que estaria acontecendo?

Quando ele alcançou o patamar da escadaria, Usagi acabava de entrar no quarto e bater a porta. Mamoru a seguiu e, sem a menor cerimónia, invadiu o recinto, praticamente gritando:

— Rei não é minha amante e o filho não é meu!

Usagi nada respondeu e correu para o banheiro. Os olhos estavam inundados de lágrimas. Porém, antes que fechasse a porta, Mamoru a alcançou e ergueu-a nos braços como se fosse um pacote e, caminhando com passos largos para dentro do quarto, colocou-a na cama, ignorando-lhe os protestos.

— Agora vai ter que me ouvir! — Exclamou, posicionando o corpo sobre o dela e imobilizando-lhe os pulsos.

Ela arfou com surpresa e ficou tensa ao sentir o calor da boca máscula tão próxima da sua. Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao sentir o toque físico de seus corpos. Uma emoção que não sentia há meses.

— Largue-me, seu bruto!

— Farei isso se prometer que irá ficar quieta e me ouvir.

Usagi podia sentir a tensão nos músculos rijos e avantajados. O pior era a reacção de prazer que o contacto lhe proporcionava, sem que ela a desejasse.

— Você é um mentiroso e eu o odeio!

— Mentirosa é a pessoa que lhe colocou essas coisas na cabeça!

— Quer me enganar que, depois de um jantar romântico, levou Rei ao nosso apartamento em Londres apenas para tomar chá?

Ele pensou por um momento e depois sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Ah... Ikuko! Ela nos viu no restaurante e correu para contar-lhe o que tinha visto! Quanta preocupação com a filha... — Comentou com zombaria.

— Não se esqueça de que ela é uma siciliana, exactamente como meu avô.

— Ah, sim. E isso explica tudo — Mamoru murmurou e girou o corpo para um lado, deixando-a livre. Depois, fitou o tecto por alguns segundos, antes de prosseguir: — Ikuko não correu até você apenas por estar preocupada com sua felicidade. Fez isso por achar que nosso casamento estava correndo algum risco, e queria que você saísse da apatia para lutar e evitar que todos perdessem a preciosa fonte de renda.

— Você não é diferente, Mamoru. Usou de seu poder financeiro para conseguir o que queria.

— Eu tive que comprar você, cara. Era a única maneira de ficarmos juntos.

— Pare de desviar o assunto!

— O assunto somos nós, Usagi. Eu nunca amei Rei. Foi você que eu sempre quis.

— Então, por que me disse que não poderia ter filhos e disse o contrário para Rei? — Usagi argumentou, sentando-se na cama.

— Eu nunca fiz isso! E por que o faria?

— Talvez para agradá-la.

— Agradá-la? Rei nunca demonstrou vontade de ter filhos. Nem mesmo suporta a ideia de pensar que está grávida!

— O que é que está querendo dizer?

— Exactamente o que ouviu — ele declarou, enquanto se erguia da cama e começava a se libertar da gravata. — Rei não quer o bebé. Passei os últimos dias em Londres tentando convencê-la a desistir de praticar o aborto. No final, ela concordou comigo — declarou Mamoru, enquanto despia o paletó e o colocava sobre o espaldar de uma cadeira. Em seguida, começou a desabotoar a camisa.

Usagi apenas o observava, prestando atenção na perspectiva diferente que o marido relatava sobre a situação.

— E desde quando você e Rei são tão confidentes? — Ela quis saber e Mamoru deu um suspiro desanimado.

— Bem, acho que, nesse ponto, tenho algo a confessar.

— Pode apostar que sim.

Ele cruzou o espaço até a bandeja de prata que continha os drinques e serviu-se de uma dose de conhaque antes de prosseguir.

— Nós nunca perdemos o contacto. Ela sempre me ligava para pedir conselhos. E, num desses telefonemas, me contou que estava tendo um romance com um executivo bem-sucedido. Só que descobriu tarde demais que ele era um homem casado e mantinha a esposa e filhos em segredo. Por isso havia decidido que Londres seria o lugar ideal para fazer um aborto de maneira discreta e que ninguém pudesse ficar sabendo. — Ele fez uma pausa para sorver um gole da bebida. — Pedi que ela me encontrasse em um restaurante antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Você conhece meu passado. Eu jamais concordaria com o fato de uma mulher negar ao filho o direito de nascer.

— Da mesma maneira que um homem não tem o direito de negar seu próprio filho...

— O bebé de Rei não é meu! — ele repetiu, zangado.

— Eu estava falando sobre nosso bebé. Você o rejeitou!

— E você sabe a razão!

— O fato de ter feito uma vasectomia há dez anos lhe dava o direito de duvidar da minha fidelidade?

— Seiya Kou participava de sua vida quando eu a conheci. E eu sabia que ele era louco por você.

— Ah! Então foi por isso que comprou a empresa dele? Só para conseguir que eu fosse despedida?

— Sim. Mas só depois de concluir que Seiya a havia seduzido para vingar-se por ter-se casado comigo.

— Vingança? E isso o que pensa? Então devo supor que se casou comigo para vingar-se de Rei? Daqui a pouco vai dizer que estou seduzindo Motoki para vingar-me de você! Isso é ridículo! É melhor sair daqui, Mamoru, antes que eu comece a dizer coisas de que não vai gostar.

— Por que não diz logo o que tem para dizer? Pelo menos estamos conversando. E isso é infinitamente melhor do que o silêncio em que temos vivido nos últimos seis meses.

— Está bem, Mamoru. Você pediu por isso. Vingança é uma palavra muito forte para ser usada por um homem que decidiu negar ao próprio corpo o direito de reprodução.

Mamoru empalideceu diante do olhar de reprovação contido no azul dos olhos de Usagi.

— Eu não queria passar adiante a minha duvidosa genética.

— Você não sabe nada sobre sua genética. Apenas tem medo de conhecer a verdade.

— Está querendo atingir algum ponto com essa conversa?

— Sim — ela assegurou em voz alta. — O seu medo era tanto que você nem sequer me encarava quando eu estava grávida. Se tivesse feito isso, teria se questionado. Sabe muito bem que a vasectomia às vezes se reverte naturalmente. Mas você se importou em averiguar a verdade? Claro que não! Preferiu me acusar de ter dormido com alguém feito uma prostituta!

— Eu verifiquei... — A voz dele soou tão baixa que Usagi quase não o ouviu.

— Verificou? Quando? — A expressão de culpa que ela viu estampada no rosto do marido quase lhe tirou o fôlego. — Então já sabe que o bebé que perdi era seu! O que sente, Mamoru? Está aliviado que ele não tenha nascido?

— Não diga isso! Nunca desejei nenhum mal para a criança!

Antes que Usagi pudesse raciocinar, o braço foi mais rápido e ela o esbofeteou com força.


	8. 7

**A Fanfic é Doce Chantagem e pertence a Michelle Reid bem como os personagens de Sailor Moon pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi ( mas bem que eu queria que S.M pertencesse a mim….. um dia vou conseguir comprar os direitos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)**

**Acdy – chan: Ele não é bem um cretino, ele tinha as suas razões para fazer a vasectomia …. Como vai ver no capitulo ehheheh acho que não demorei muito não…**

**Mistoflees: ainda bem que gosta … continue acompanhando….**

**YueSalles – Priscilla Salles: ainda bem que gostou do capitulo…. O Mamoru pensou que ela tava gravida do Seiya porque ele há uns anos tinha feito uma vasectomia porque não queria filhos … e bem ele encontrou o Seiya no quarto da Usagi mas era só pa ajuda-la a levar as malas .. pois ele era chefe dela… Homem quando tá de cabeça quente não pensa direito e aconteceu com o nosso Mamoru…..**

**BISSOUX**

**Atenção contém cenas de sexo explicito.. está a negrito se não gostam passem há frente….**

CAPÍTULO SETE

Lágrimas de dor e frustração rolavam nas faces de Usagi, no mesmo instante em que contemplava as marcas deixadas no rosto do marido. Ela não estava arrependida de tê-lo esbofeteado, mas também não se sentia feliz por tê-lo feito.

— Saia da minha casa, Mamoru. Nunca mais quero vê-lo enquanto eu viver.

— Primeiro preciso que me escute, Usagi. Não posso ir embora agora que finalmente você se deu conta de que eu existo.

— Está bem. — Ela cruzou os brancos frente ao peito e declarou: — Diga o que tem a dizer.

— Em primeiro lugar, não entendo como pôde acreditar que eu estava envolvido com Rei.

— Vá directo ao ponto, Mamoru.

Ele respirou fundo para se encorajar.

— Eu me submeti ao teste por duas vezes, logo nas primeiras semanas em que me contou que estava grávida. O primeiro resultado foi inconclusivo. E, de certa maneira, isso me deixou feliz. Estava com medo de que tivesse feito o maior erro da minha vida e, por isso, foi mais fácil colocar toda a culpa em você.

— Hum...

— Não precisa me olhar com tanta arrogância! Afinal, você tinha passado um final de semana com Seiya Kou...

— Seiya era meu chefe e se tratava de uma conferência de negócios. Todos os directores da firma estavam presentes.

— Mas isso não impediu que ele entrasse em seu quarto!

— Ele se ofereceu para apanhar minha bagagem!

— E eu tinha ido para buscá-la quando o surpreendi dizendo o quanto era bom ter você, antes do meu soco quebrar o nariz dele.

— Expliquei que ele apenas estava sendo gentil e que não havia nada entre nós.

— Mas não acreditei.

— Você não queria acreditar. E isso é diferente.

— Sei que agi como um idiota. Mas ainda estava lidando com o fato de achar que o bebé não era meu.

— Então o primeiro teste foi inconclusivo? — Usagi perguntou, tentando retomar o assunto principal.

— Sim — afirmou ele e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça. — E, naquela época, nós havíamos decidido deixar Londres e vir morar nesta casa. Porém, passamos a viver como dois estranhos. Não nos olhávamos nem sequer nos falávamos.

Usagi lembrava-se muito bem. Foram semanas e semanas de solidão e angústia. Mamoru lhe havia contado sobre a vasectomia e a razão disso. Não queria filhos. E ela lhe dissera com toda a convicção que, quisesse ele ou não, o fato era que ela estava esperando um filho dele.

— No final, eu já não podia mais suportar — confessou ele — o que estávamos fazendo um ao outro e decidi que era hora de superar meu orgulho e perdoar o que quer que tivesse acontecido, se quisesse salvar nosso casamento.

"Contudo, a maneira rude e fria com a qual eu propus uma trégua a enfureceu e você saiu do quarto jurando que iria me abandonar. Eu corri para alcançá-la, sabendo que havia feito uma besteira. Mas você já estava em meio à escadaria e, quando gritei seu nome, você olhou para cima. No mesmo instante, seu avô entrou pela porta e distraiu-lhe a atenção. Foi quando você perdeu o equilíbrio e..."

Usagi cobriu os olhos com a palma de uma das mãos e implorou:

— Não diga mais nada, por favor!

— Eu preciso falar, Usagi. Tenho que desabafar minha culpa! Demorei demais para acudi-la e você perdeu o bebé! Depois disso, nunca mais consegui tirar aquela imagem da minha memória...

— Pensa que comigo é diferente? Eu me culpo por ter saído correndo daquela maneira.

— Esse é o ponto, Usagi. Você sempre quis manter uma fachada aparentemente fria, como aprendeu no internato inglês, porém, seu lado emocional siciliano foi o que sempre a dominou. Eu sabia disso e deveria ter-me controlado para não gritar com você. Por isso me culpo pelo tombo ter acontecido.

— Bem, acho que ambos tivemos culpa, mas não há nada que possamos fazer agora. A minha grande mágoa é você ter-se afastado tanto depois disso e procurado consolo em uma amante.

— Dio! Nunca tive uma amante depois do nosso casamento! Será que não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Preferi ficar distante de você porque achava que minha presença aqui a fazia lembrar-se do que havia acontecido e a deixava pior.

De repente, Usagi começou a entender a extensão do seu engano e começou a chorar. Mamoru a abraçou e ela afundou o rosto no peito acolhedor e soluçou feito um bebé. Lágrimas de alívio e paixão se mesclavam.

— Sabe do que você precisa, querida?

Ela manteve as faces pressionadas contra a muralha de músculos e apenas meneou a cabeça.

— Precisa de mim. Unidos conseguiremos superar nossa perda.

— Eu queria odiá-lo — ela confessou com um soluço.

— E odiou saber que ainda me amava, não é? — Mamoru perguntou com ternura e, tomando-a no colo, fez o que seria o mais sensato. Levou-a para a cama.

**Mamoru a beijou até que os soluços se acalmassem. Usagi permitiu que o marido a livrasse das roupas e lhe sugasse os seios enquanto os dedos ágeis acariciavam o centro de sua feminilidade. O prazer sentido era tão grande e tão ansiado que Usagi começou a chorar outra vez.**

— **Você quer que eu pare? — Perguntou preocupado, enquanto, com o polegar de uma das mãos, afastava as lágrimas das faces húmidas e coradas da mulher.**

— **Quero que me leve com você — pediu ela com a voz embargada.**

**Mamoru não respondeu. Aquele não era o momento ideal para discutirem para onde deveriam se mudar. Com a respiração arfante, ele se ergueu e livrou-se das roupas. Usagi o observou, encantada. Não poderia haver homem mais bonito do que Mamoru. Ombros e tórax poderosos, uma sombra escura de pelos sedosos que contrastavam com a pele dourada e se espalhavam até o centro viril. E ele era tão magnífico quando estava excitado que parecia a imagem viva de um deus grego. Usagi estudou-lhe o rosto e concluiu que aquele sempre fora o homem de seus sonhos. Fosse nos momentos de ódio ou paixão, Mamoru nunca deixara de ser seu tipo, preferido.**

**Ele passou a beijá-la e afagá-la nos pontos que sabia serem os mais sensíveis e, de vez em quando, encorajava-a a fazer o mesmo com ele.**

**Havia tanto tempo que ela não sentia o toque dos dedos másculos, que não demorou muito para que Usagi estivesse totalmente húmida e preparada para recebê-lo no interior do corpo pulsante e ávido.**

**As lágrimas haviam cessado e foram substituídas por gemidos de prazer no instante em que ele a penetrou devagar. Quando Mamoru atingiu o ponto sensível do prazer feminino, Usagi se contorceu desvairada, reagindo às ondas electrizantes. Ele acelerou o ritmo das estocadas e ambos foram levados a uma turbulência erótica e desenfreada.**

**A cada nova investida, o prazer era maior. E, quando ela gritou alucinada, ele a abraçou com força e deu o golpe final. A sensação era de pura loucura e urgência em atingir a satisfação plena e absoluta.**

**As vozes roucas e ofegantes ecoaram no silêncio do quarto, antes de tombarem exaustos e saciados.**

Por algum tempo, eles permaneceram silentes, lado a lado, recuperando-se da mais intensa experiência sexual de suas vidas. Até que Usagi apoiou um dos cotovelos no colchão e amparou a cabeça na palma da mão.

— Quando ficou sabendo do resultado do segundo teste?

Ele ainda permaneceu algum tempo imóvel. Depois, girou o corpo para poder encará-la e respondeu:

— Na semana passada. Assim que descobri que o filho era meu, decidi voltar correndo para lhe pedir perdão e até me ajoelhar se fosse preciso. Foi quando aconteceu o telefonema de Rei e ela me contou que pretendia fazer um aborto. Eu precisava falar com ela antes que cometesse aquela loucura.

— Ainda não consigo me conformar em ver você jantando com ela a sós em um restaurante.

— O mesmo posso dizer de você e Seiya.

— É muito diferente — ela protestou. — Ele é seu amigo e nós só conversamos sobre coisas sem importância.

— Acontece que ele disse na minha cara que eu não merecia você. O que acha que Seiya pretendia com essa insinuação?

Ela sorriu.

— Ele teve a intenção de fazer-lhe ciúmes para que você tomasse uma atitude. Seiya sabia que eu estava a ponto de desistir do nosso casamento. Não foi por isso que você acabou se interessando em saber o resultado do segundo teste depois de tanto tempo?

Mamoru ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se estivesse absorvendo a verdadeira razão da atitude do amigo. Depois, clareou a garganta com um ruído característico e dissimulou:

— Pensei que o assunto fosse sobre Rei.

— Ah, sim... — Ela murmurou com um sorriso matreiro.

— Ela estava com medo da reacção da família e considerava o aborto como única solução. Você sabe como pensam os sicilianos tradicionais. Ainda são resistentes em aceitar a situação de uma mãe solteira. E foi por causa disso que atrasei a viagem que pretendia fazer. Se eu voltasse naquele instante para falar com você e deixasse Rei sozinha em Londres, não tinha certeza se ela não entraria em desespero e acabaria fazendo o que tinha em mente. Por isso eu a trouxe comigo, mediante a promessa dela de que pensaria a respeito, pelo menos até o Natal. Não imaginava que ela decidisse fazer aquela declaração nessa mesma noite.

— E por que ela fez isso?

— Não sei. Talvez esteja desesperada demais. Não fiquei lá o suficiente para descobrir.

— Ou, quem sabe, ela quisesse que todos pensassem que o filho era seu. Afinal, estava havendo muitos comentários sobre o encontro de vocês em Londres.

— No que está pensando?

— Talvez eu ainda não esteja completamente convencida de toda essa história — revelou Usagi e sentou-se na cama. — Um erro pode levar a outro com facilidade, caro.

— Bem, se deseja provas mais convincentes, acho que terá que esperar uns sete meses. Mas acabará por me pedir desculpas, Usagi . Eu não dormi com Rei!

O som de um carro se aproximando da casa os alertou. Usagi ergueu-se da cama e foi até a janela.

— Acho que você terá que arrumar essas provas antes do que imagina, Mamoru. É meu avô quem está chegando.


	9. 8

A Fanfic é Doce Chantagem e pertence a Michelle Reid bem como os personagens de Sailor Moon pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi ( mas bem que eu queria que S.M pertencesse a mim….. um dia vou conseguir comprar os direitos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)

YueSalles – Priscilla Salles: ainda bem que gostou eheh fico feliz por isso …. Bem novo cap actualizado eheh espero não ter demorado muito…

CAPÍTULO OITO

Foi como se uma luz de repente se acendesse e Mamoru finalmente enxergasse a verdade:

— Rei me prendeu em uma armadilha!

— Pode crer. Ela é muito boa nisso!

— Mas por qual razão? — ele perguntou indignado e levantou-se da cama.

Usagi encolheu os ombros.

— Arrependimento por ter-lhe abandonado? Ou, então, a velha e famosa vingança por eu ter tomado o lugar dela.

— Ela não me abandonou — Mamoru declarou enquanto procurava pela calça. — Nosso relacionamento não era assim tão sério. Além do mais, ela sabia que eu estava apaixonado por você.

— Apaixonado por mim? Por que lhe disse essa mentira?

— Não era mentira.

— Eu não ouvi a palavra amor quando aconteceu o acordo para nosso casamento. Se tivesse me contado, pelo menos não teria ferido meu orgulho.

Aquela parecia ser a noite das revelações, pensou Usagi. Acomodou-se na penteadeira e fitou para sua imagem no espelho. Será que devia acreditar no que Mamoru havia lhe dito?

— Acho que é hora de tirar os coelhos da cartola — ela murmurou.

— Sobre o que está falando? — Perguntou ele com curiosidade no olhar.

Ela remexeu-se no assento. Não estava segura do que deveria pensar.

— Estou com o estranho pressentimento de estar sendo manipulada — confessou, por fim.

O ruído de portas de carro se fechando ecoou e Usagi ergueu-se.

— Fique aqui — pediu Mamoru.

— Mas...

— Sei que seu avô é um siciliano, mas não se esqueça de que também sou — admitiu Mamoru.

Era a primeira vez que Usagi ouvia Mamoru referir-se a si mesmo como um siciliano. E isso quase lhe arrancou lágrimas dos olhos.

— E se ele...

Terminando de abotoar a camisa, ele aproximou-se dela e declarou:

— Enquanto vou resolver esse assunto, quero que fique aqui e pense sobre o que vou lhe dizer — sugeriu. — De uma forma ou de outra, todos usamos de alguma manipulação para conseguir atingir nossos objectivos. E, no momento, minha prioridade é salvar nosso casamento. Mentir para você não é uma das armas que costumo usar. E, se eu disse que me apaixonei por você desde o primeiro instante em que a vi, é porque é verdade, cara. E, se acreditar nisso, pode apostar que venceremos qualquer obstáculo que vier pela frente.

— Isso, supondo que eu também seja apaixonada por você, não é?

Mamoru lançou um olhar fulminante para a esposa.

— Você sabe ser rude quando quer, cara. — Ele suspirou e depois sorriu. Depositou um beijo ligeiro nos lábios de Usagi e saiu do quarto.

Usagi ficou com a sensação de que Mamoru já sabia o quanto ela o amava. Talvez sempre houvesse sabido.

O som de pancadas na porta ecoou no hall de entrada. Mamoru estava no meio da escadaria quando viu Setsuna se afastar do vão de entrada e Alessandro Guardino entrar, escoltado, de ambos os lados, por dois de seus filhos.

— Boa noite outra vez, Alessandro — Mamoru cumprimentou. — O que o fez abandonar sua festa de aniversário para vir até minha casa?

Todos os três estacaram de repente ao avistar Mamoru, que ainda mantinha os cabelos revoltos e as roupas amarfanhadas. Nem precisaria ser muito esperto para deduzir que Mamoru acabara de ter alguma intimidade com a esposa.

— Precisamos ter uma conversa, Mamoru — o homem mais velho falou por entre os dentes cerrados. — Parece que você anda fazendo minhas duas netas de tolas.

Setsuna estava a ponto de se retirar discretamente da sala, quando Mamoru a impediu, erguendo um braço:

— Espere, Setsuna. Nossos convidados não vão demorar. A fiel governanta retornou e, abrindo a porta novamente, permaneceu estacada em um dos lados do vão.

Naquele instante, Mamoru terminou de descer as escadas e Kunzite entrou pela porta, posicionando-se ao lado dele.

— Se acha que ele nos impedirá de matá-lo, está sendo estúpido — Alessandro zombou com um grunhido.

— Pode ser. Só acho que eu e Kunzite seremos um páreo muito difícil.

Tanto Mamoru quanto o guarda-costas eram homens altos e robustos. Alessandro e os filhos permaneceram onde estavam, trocando olhares de hesitação.

— Agora, gostaria que me explicasse por que quer me matar, Alessandro.

— Sabe muito bem a razão, seu bastardo!

— Não. Não sei. E, se não me disser logo do que estou sendo acusado, pedirei ao meu guarda-costas que os expulse daqui.

Os filhos de Alessandro olhavam para Kunzite, imaginando se os dois juntos poderiam dar conta do brutamontes. Mamoru percebeu e advertiu com censura no olhar para que eles nem tentassem. O guarda-costas era famoso por nocautear cinco homens ao mesmo tempo, se quisesse.

— Foi você quem engravidou Rei! — Alessandro berrou indignado.

— Por que acha isso?

— Quem não sabe que Rei estava se referindo ao bastardo do marido de Usagi? Você trouxe desgraça para nossa família!

Mamoru ficou chocado ao ouvir a palavra "bastardo" outra vez. Franziu o cenho e Kunzite cerrou as mãos em punho.

— Cuidado com as palavras, Alessandro. Vai acabar com nosso acordo e perderá para sempre sua única fonte de renda.

O homem mais velho retesou a musculatura diante da ameaça. Porém, aquela era uma questão de honra e, em qualquer família siciliana, a honra sempre vem em primeiro lugar.

— Minha própria filha confirmou que viu você e Rei juntos. Como explica isso?

— Tanto Ikuko quanto vocês todos deveriam pensar bem antes de se precipitar nas conclusões. Nunca toquei em Rei. Eu não me interessava por ela há dois anos e nem me interesso agora.

— Isso é mentira. Você estava pensando em se casar com ela!

— Você ofereceu Rei como pagamento da dívida que tinha comigo. E eu educadamente recusei.

Alessandro ficou com as faces vermelhas de raiva.

— Recusou por ter visto Usagi e decidido que era ela que você queria.

— Isso é verdade.

— E agora Usagi sabe que você é o pai do filho que Rei espera. Só pode ser por causa disso que ela saiu correndo da minha casa.

Mamoru ficou em silêncio. Não poderia negar que a atitude de Usagi tivesse causado essa impressão.

— Ela deve estar arrasada — lamentou o avô. — Você a traiu e desonrou o nome da família Guardino. Estou aqui para levá-la para casa.

— Usagi já está em casa — salientou Mamoru.

— Quero vê-la! Preciso ter certeza de que não a feriu novamente, como aconteceu naquela vez em que a jogou escada abaixo.

Mamoru sentiu o sangue ferver com a acusação injusta e, para impedir uma desgraça, avisou:

— Saia da minha casa agora mesmo, antes que eu perca completamente o respeito por você! Afinal, é o avô da minha esposa e, em parte, está se preocupando com ela. E essa é a única razão pela qual ainda lhe dou algum crédito. Mas, se insistir em me ofender...

— Sou um homem velho e minha neta jamais o perdoará se puser as mãos em mim!

— Por isso mesmo é que estou pedindo que saia por bem.

Alessandro chamou os filhos e, em silêncio, todos saíram da casa. Contudo, antes que Mamoru fechasse a porta, Alessandro ameaçou:

— Não pense que será tão fácil. Amanhã estaremos de volta com maior reforço.

— Estarei esperando — Mamoru assegurou.

Retornando para a escadaria, Mamoru avisou Kunzite:

— Certifique-se de que eles foram embora.

Com um aceno de cabeça, o guarda-costas obedeceu e saiu da casa.

A governanta, que ainda se mantinha imóvel, perguntou:

— Agora posso trancar a porta, senhor?

Mamoru concordou com um gesto. Depois, estacou num dos primeiros degraus e girou o corpo para poder encará-la:

— Você gosta de viver nesta casa, Setsuna?

Pela primeira vez na vida, desde que a conhecia, ele vira um brilho de entusiasmo nos olhos da mulher.

— Gosto de viver onde quer que a sra. Chiba viva, senhor.

— Isso quer dizer que não se importaria em nos acompanhar para qualquer outro lugar, ainda que não retornássemos nunca mais para esta casa?

— Exatamente, senhor — a governanta respondeu com reverência.

Mamoru balançou a cabeça devagar e percorreu os olhos pelo recinto.

— Quanto tempo acha que levaria para arrumar suas coisas e deixar a casa em ordem para ser trancada?

— Talvez uma hora, senhor.

— Óptimo. Uma hora é o tempo ideal. Faça isso, Setsuna.

— Sim, senhor. E, se me permite expressar minha opinião, será muito bom para a sra. Chiba se afastar dessa casa. — Em seguida, a fiel governanta se afastou em silêncio.

Tudo o que tenho a fazer será convencer Usagi, Mamoru pensou, enquanto prosseguia subindo a escadaria.

Quando entrou no quarto, avistou a esposa debruçada na janela, observando as lanternas traseiras do carro do avô que descia a colina e seguia na direcção de Syracuse.

— Eles voltarão — Usagi comentou sem mover a cabeça.

— Eu sei — concordou Mamoru e cruzou o espaço que os separava até se posicionar atrás dela e, gentilmente, a enlaçar pela cintura e forçá-la a girar o corpo. — Quanto foi que ouviu da nossa conversa?

— A maior parte. Estava com medo que você os machucasse.

Mamoru sorriu. Em parte, estava satisfeito por ela saber que ele poderia fazer isso, se quisesse.

— Gosto do seu avô. Ele pode ser uma raposa quando se trata de dinheiro e abusa dos meus sentimentos para obter vantagens. Mas ele adora a família.

— Ele acredita no que Rei disse.

— O que me importa é se você acredita.

Ela enlaçou o pescoço largo do marido e anunciou:

— Só quero que tudo isso acabe logo.

Aquela não era exactamente a resposta que Mamoru esperava.

— Tenho duas propostas para você, Usagi — ele afirmou, fitando-a directamente nos olhos. — Poderei pedir a Kunzite que a leve para a casa do seu avô, ou poderá ir comigo para um lugar seguro até que as coisas esfriem.

— Irei com você para onde quiser — ela garantiu e estreitou o abraço ao redor do pescoço do marido.

— Estaremos saindo para Londres em uma hora.

— Está bem. É melhor eu me vestir.


	10. 9

**A Fanfic é Doce Chantagem e pertence a Michelle Reid bem como os personagens de Sailor Moon pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi ( mas bem que eu queria que S.M pertencesse a mim….. um dia vou conseguir comprar os direitos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)**

**Acdy – chan: a resposta para a sua pergunta está no próximo capitulo .. mas acho que vai ter uma surpresa pois não é o que está pensando ehheheh bjo até a próxima actualização. **

**YueSalles – Priscilla Sales : ainda bem que gostou e espero que goste deste também … bjo **

**Ah e o próximo capítulo será o ultimo **

CAPÍTULO NOVE

Duas horas mais tarde estavam a bordo de um helicóptero. Já passava da meia-noite e o céu estava limpo e lotado de estrelas. Usagi olhava em silêncio para a casa que vivera e ainda podia avistar na distância.

— Vai sentir saudades?

— Da casa? De jeito nenhum! — exclamou ela com segurança e desviou o olhar.

Uma hora depois, se acomodavam no jacto particular que Mamoru havia fretado.

Usagi dormiu a maior parte da viagem, com as pernas recolhidas sobre o banco e a cabeça repousada no colo do marido. Uma das mãos descansando num dos joelhos dele. Mamoru tentava se concentrar no laptop que estava apoiado na bandeja de serviço. Contudo, o calor do contacto dos dedos delicados fazia com que sua mente divagasse.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que fizeram amor, alguns dias depois do casamento. Estavam aproveitando o sol numa praia tranquila das ilhas caribenhas, quando uma sensação de torpor inesperada os invadiu.

— Eu a quero, Usagi — ele dissera e a beijara antes que ela protestasse.

Quando ele interrompeu o beijo, notou que ela não iria protestar. Ao contrário, os lindos olhos azuis revelaram o mesmo desejo no brilho estonteante. Eles trocaram beijos mais intensos e Mamoru decidiu erguê-la nos braços e retornarem para a suíte que ocupavam na pousada.

O amor que fizeram foi tão perfeito que superou todas as expectativas que ele pudesse ter, tornando-se uma gratificante surpresa. A aparente frieza e reserva da educação inglesa de sua esposa, afinal não era assim tão distante quando se tratava de fazer amor.

E, a partir daquele dia, o sexo para eles passou a ser uma necessidade constante como se fosse uma droga. Quanto mais se relacionavam intimamente, maior o desejo de começar tudo outra vez.

Quando aconteceu a tragédia em suas vidas e Usagi perdeu o bebé, Mamoru sentia-se como se uma parte de si mesmo tivesse sido roubada. E, sentindo que seria para o bem da esposa, ele procurou manter-se afastado tempo suficiente para que as coisas pudessem se arranjar naturalmente.

Uma voz sonolenta o arrancou dos devaneios:

— No que está pensando? — Usagi quis saber.

— Em você.

— Já imaginava... — ela murmurou enquanto se erguia do colo dele e se endireitava no banco. — Você ostenta uma expressão curiosa quando está pensando em situações eróticas.

— Humm... Parece que minha mulher me conhece muito bem!

O sorriso sensual que ele exibiu a agradou. Usagi gostava de provocá-lo.

Mamoru fechou o laptop e o guardou na valise que mantinha repousada no banco do outro lado do estreito corredor.

Em seguida, inclinou o corpo sobre o dela e, capturando-lhe os lábios, os beijou com voracidade.

Será que ele estaria planejando fazer amor com ela ali mesmo? Usagi se perguntou, empolgada com a idéia extravagante. E qual seria o problema? Afinal, eram marido e mulher e estavam sozinhos dentro de um vôo fretado e particular.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo e não o censurou quando sentiu a mão máscula introduzir-se por baixo da saia dela e retirar-lhe a calcinha. Em seguida, Mamoru abriu o zíper da própria calça e, com um movimento rápido, enlaçou o corpo dela pela cintura e a ergueu, acomodando-a sobre seu colo.

Ao sentir a invasão do membro rígido, o ar quase lhe faltou, e Usagi estremeceu. Os momentos seguintes foram de puro prazer até alcançarem o clímax, que aconteceu rápido por conta da impropriedade do local, porém não menos extasiante.

Pouco depois, enquanto ela reclinava a cabeça num ombro dele, Usagi sentiu-se desconfortável com a ideia de tê-lo encorajado ao ato de amor em pleno voo para Londres.

— Você deve estar pensando que sou louca! Mamoru sorriu.

— Engana-se. Estou pensando na sorte que tenho em ter uma mulher tão maravilhosa e que se entrega para mim de uma maneira tão natural. — E, com dois dedos de uma das mãos, ele ergueu-lhe o queixo para que ela o encarasse. — Sinto muito pela pressa. Prometo que farei melhor da próxima vez.

— A única coisa que me importa é que você me ame, Mamoru.

— Pode apostar nisso, cara. E não se esqueça de que agora sou um homem fértil novamente. Por acaso lhe ocorreu que acabamos de fazer amor sem o uso de protecção?

Ela arregalou os imensos olhos azuis e Mamoru sorriu, enquanto se erguia para direccionar-se ao minúsculo banheiro da aeronave.

O clima festivo do Natal que se aproximava já tomava conta da cidade de Londres. Luzes coloridas ornamentavam as ruas e avenidas, bem como as vitrines das lojas tradicionais e elegantes.

Kunzite conduzia a limusine e Setsuna estava acomodada no assento ao lado do motorista. A repartição de vidro separava a parte dianteira do carro e promovia privacidade para Usagi e Mamoru, que viajavam em silêncio no banco traseiro.

Usagi ainda estava chocada com a maneira casual como o marido se referira ao fato de não terem usado preservativo. E o modo como se calara depois disso a deixara desconfortável. Ela espiou com o canto dos olhos para o perfil austero que ele mantinha e sentiu um frio na barriga. Há menos de 12h o marido vivia ausente de sua vida e, de repente, tornou a representar para ela o centro do seu universo.

Como Mamoru conseguira reverter a situação de maneira tão fácil?, ela se perguntava. Como conseguira esse resultado apenas usando de argumentos que pareciam incontestáveis?

Ela tentava controlar os pensamentos que brotavam em sua mente, mas não conseguia. Parecia ter perdido a habilidade em manter o autocontrole. As muralhas que havia construído ao seu redor haviam desmoronado e ela se sentia plenamente exposta e vulnerável. Já não tinha tanta certeza se gostava do que estava experimentando. Uma leve tontura a incomodava. Porém, nada tinha a ver com o champanhe que provara durante o voo. O que ainda sentia jorrar nas veias era um misto de desejo e amor.

Mamoru ainda mantinha com ele a calcinha dela. Ele se recusara a devolvê-la e agora ela se sentia desconfortável sem a peça íntima que ele entulhara em um bolso do paletó.

Prosseguindo na observação, Usagi ficava cada vez mais intrigada com a postura do sofisticado executivo que ele exibia. Muito diferente do homem impetuoso que a possuíra no avião.

Mamoru tinha uma maneira especial de manter as pessoas longe dele, sempre que desejasse. Ele lhe havia permitido apenas uma visão rápida do homem carente e vulnerável, para, em seguida, se recolher inteiramente dentro do intransponível espaço interior. E ela já havia presenciado isso inúmeras vezes. Até onde ele manteria aquela linha divisória agora? Como ele podia aparentar tanta calma ao lembrar a ela de que não usara preservativo, quando, seis meses antes, a ideia de ter um filho o apavorava?

Usagi humedeceu os lábios ressecados por conta dos pensamentos atribulados e desviou o olhar que mantinha no rosto bonito do marido.

Contudo, a mente persistia nos devaneios.

Será que deveria ter uma conversa mais detalhada sobre o assunto, antes que a probabilidade de engravidar acabasse se tornando algo real? Ou deveria deixar para o destino? De que adiantaria uma discussão agora que o risco já havia sido assumido? Ela é quem tinha sido estúpida o suficiente para deixar que aquilo acontecesse, já que Mamoru provara a capacidade de se manter distante quando ela mais precisara dele.

Naquele mesmo instante, Kunzite tomou a direcção de uma das avenidas que conduziam directamente ao bairro elegante de Mayfair. Logo depois, estacionou a limusine na vaga demarcada no estacionamento em frente ao condomínio luxuoso, onde ficava o apartamento que Mamoru mantinha em Londres.

Ela lembrou-se de que o pai tinha um imóvel semelhante e que, agora, pertencia à mãe dela. Kenji St James o deixara como herança no testamento, junto com uma observação: "A única coisa capaz de proporcionar prazer para a minha esposa." De fato, Ikuko adorava morar na cobertura magnífica que lhe proporcionava um status na sociedade londrina, com a qual ela adorava conviver. O pai de Usagi sempre se comportara de maneira fria e distante. E muito amargurada no final de sua vida. Ele adorava a filha, mas não o suficiente para derreter-lhe o coração endurecido.

Mamoru não era muito diferente de seu pai, Usagi concluiu. Um homem sempre disposto a desistir dos próprios sentimentos de amor, caso se sentisse ameaçado.

Quando Kunzite desligou o motor do veículo, Setsuna desceu e abriu a porta do carro para Usagi. Logo mais, todos se encaminhavam na direcção da porta dupla envidraçada que conduzia ao amplo saguão de entrada. O mesmo saguão onde Ikuko lhe havia dito ter visto Mamoru e Rei aguardando o elevador.

Rei... Um súbito frio percorreu-lhe a espinha. O caso com a prima ainda não estava totalmente esclarecido e Mamoru a trouxera no mesmo lugar onde, poucos dias antes, estivera com Rei em situação suspeita.

Usagi foi a primeira a entrar no elevador, seguida do marido. Ela ergueu os olhos para Mamoru, que mantinha os cílios espessos semicerrados. Contudo, ela notou que não havia nenhum indício de que ele estivesse querendo esconder algo no olhar. Talvez estivesse pacientemente esperando pela oportunidade de ficarem a sós para uma nova experiência sexual.

Será que Mamoru ostentara a mesma expressão quando entrara no elevador com Rei, dias antes? Pare com isso! Está sendo ciumenta e tola!, a voz interior a avisava.

Entretanto, quando Kunzite introduziu a chave na fechadura da porta de entrada do apartamento, uma suspeita angustiante tomou a atormentá-la. E se ela encontrasse algo que comprovasse que Mamoru e Rei haviam tido algo mais do que...

Assim que todos entraram, Mamoru ordenou para Kunzite e Setsuna:

— Melhor vocês se recolherem para descansar.

— Não quer que eu prepare algum drinque antes de...

— Não é preciso, Setsuna. — E, olhando para o segurança, agradeceu: — Grazie, Kunzite.

O motorista apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Era mais esperto do que Sestuna e deduziu que Mamoru desejava ficar a sós com a esposa o mais depressa possível. Gesticulou para a governanta e ambos caminharam para os fundos do apartamento, onde ficavam as dependências exclusivas para funcionários.

Pouco tempo depois, Mamoru e Usagi estavam em plena privacidade.

— Acho que também devemos descansar e ir directo para a cama — Mamoru sugeriu com um olhar insinuante.

Usagi ignorou o convite disfarçado e, passando por ele, se apressou na direcção do quarto que costumavam dividir e estacou bem no centro da espaçosa suíte.

Enquanto se descartava do casaco, ela girava os olhos ao redor como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa.

Mamoru reclinou o corpo contra o batente da porta de entrada do quarto e, desconfiando da intenção da esposa, perguntou:

— Procurando alguma coisa, Usagi?

Ela nada respondeu. Acomodou o agasalho no espaldar de uma das cadeiras que estavam postas em frente da lareira de mármore e começou à caminhar na direcção do banheiro.

— Não faça isso, cara! — Mamoru advertiu. — Se algo a está incomodando, é melhor dizer logo em vez de fugir.

— Está bem — concordou Usagi e estacou. Girou a cabeça na direcção dele para poder encará-lo. Notou que o marido parecia perfeitamente relaxado, com os braços cruzados frente ao peito, típico de alguém que não tem nada para esconder. Porém, ela sabia que não havia nada de tão tranquilo no olhar enviesado que ele lhe direccionava. Mamoru parecia estar esperando pela atitude desconfiada da esposa.

— Onde foi que ela dormiu?

— No quarto de hóspedes que fica no final do corredor — revelou ele.

— Sem nenhum incidente no caminho? — Enfatizou em tom de desafio. — Nenhuma confidencia feita depois de um café quente e abraços de conforto? Você simplesmente apontou onde era o quarto de hóspedes e depois veio dormir na nossa suíte?

— Você me perguntou onde foi que ela dormiu e não o que aconteceu antes — ele devolveu com sarcasmo. — E eu já lhe disse que nunca houve nada entre mim e Rei. Por que insiste nessa ideia fixa?

— Porque ainda tenho problemas em aceitar que vocês mantinham contacto durante nosso casamento. Uma amizade íntima e clandestina. Mas, se eu encontrar algo dela em qualquer canto desta suíte, juro que nunca mais acreditarei em uma só palavra que você me diga.

Dito aquilo, Usagi tornou a encaminhar-se para o banheiro.

— Ela nem entrou nessa suíte.

— Óptimo! — ela exclamou sem interromper os passos.

— E o que você chama de íntimo e clandestino eu considero como respeito a você e gentileza com ela. Eu jamais trocaria você por Rei! Isso não conta?

— Não. Isso soa para mim como um grande disfarce.

— Disfarce do quê?

Usagi interrompeu os passos e girou o corpo. Mamoru não havia se movido do lugar, mas, agora, havia descruzado os braços e parecia zangado.

— Algumas noites atrás outra mulher dormiu nesse apartamento! E nosso casamento parecia não passar de uma piada. Eu fui humilhada diante da minha própria família. E, em menos de 12h, você conseguiu me seduzir e trazer-me da Sicília para Londres. Minha calcinha ainda está no bolso do seu paletó... Será que pretende guardá-la como uma espécie de troféu?

— Talvez. Assim posso me lembrar do ardor com que se entregou para mim.

Com as faces coradas, ela procurou ignorar o comentário embaraçoso.

— Você conseguiu me manipular da maneira como quis e não sei a razão de ter permitido que isso acontecesse.

— Já pensou na hipótese de que fez isso porque quis?

— Oh! — ela apenas exclamou e entrou no banheiro.

Quando Usagi retornou para o quarto, trajando apenas o roupão que costumava deixar pendurado atrás da porta, avistou o marido sentado na beirada da cama e brincando com a calcinha branca que havia retirado do bolso do paletó. Percebendo a presença dela, Mamoru começou a falar:

— Guardei a calcinha apenas para me recordar de um marco na história do nosso casamento. Você sempre foi a mulher que eu desejava ter ao meu lado. No entanto, há menos de 12 horas, nosso casamento parecia perdido para sempre. Mas, graças a Deus, ainda havia uma chama acesa entre nós. Eu jamais tive a intenção de humilhá-la ou seduzi-la. O que aconteceu é que simplesmente fizemos amor por uma necessidade que ambos sentíamos. E eu a tirei da Sicília para impedir uma briga com seu avô, até que ele acabe por descobrir a verdade. E, também, pelo motivo de você estar a ponto de ser engolida pelo buraco negro em que se transformou aquela casa. Rei nunca foi e nem é minha amante. E eu não quebrei nenhum voto de confiança ao traze-la para dormir nesse apartamento.

— Quer dizer que, se eu tivesse trazido Motoki para dormir nesse apartamento, você não teria nenhuma critica para fazer? É o que está me dizendo?

— Não. Não é o que eu estou dizendo. Isso é completamente diferente.

— Então pare de querer receber uma compreensão que você mesmo não teria! E agora, se me dá licença, estou exausta e quero dormir.

Mamoru não respondeu. Apenas se ergueu da cama e seguiu para o banheiro. Usagi aproveitou para despir o robe e enfiar-se embaixo das cobertas macias e ainda frias. Ela sentia a pele arrepiar-se por estar completamente nua. A bagagem ainda estava no porta-malas do carro.

Usagi encolheu as pernas para tentar se aquecer mais rápido. Fechou os olhos e apertou as pálpebras na tentativa de conciliar o sono antes que Mamoru retornasse para a cama.

Contudo, o cansaço se encarregou da tarefa, e, quando Mamoru se deitou ao lado dela, Usagi havia caído em sono profundo.


	11. 10

**A Fanfic é Doce Chantagem e pertence a Michelle Reid bem como os personagens de Sailor Moon pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi ( mas bem que eu queria que S.M pertencesse a mim….. um dia vou conseguir comprar os direitos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)**

**YueSalles – Priscilla Salles : é claro que o Mamoru está muito seguro…. Para todas as suas perguntas estará a resposta neste último capitulo…. **

**Agradeço a todos os que me seguiram até hoje espero que tenham gostado desta história.**

**Até a Próxima **

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Quando Mamoru se acomodou na cama de casal ao lado de Usagi e notou que ela estava adormecida, sorriu com ternura e apagou a luz do abajur, permitindo que a penumbra inundasse o ambiente. Ao sentir que ela estava encolhida de frio, aconchegou-a junto ao próprio corpo para poder aquecê-la. Ela remexeu-se e murmurou algo ininteligível.

— Shh... — ele acalmou-a com um sussurro e, só quando a viu adormecer novamente, foi que repousou a cabeça no travesseiro e tentou relaxar.

Duas horas depois, o pálido amanhecer de um típico dia de inverno vagarosamente começou a iluminar o quarto, através dos vãos das cortinas brancas das janelas.

O toque familiar de uma das mãos másculas acariciando-lhe o ventre e a boca de Mamoru sugando-lhe um seio fez com que Usagi despertasse.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e o azul do olhar repousou nos cabelos escuros do marido, que mantinha a cabeça reclinada sobre o busto feminino.

Movendo uma das mãos, ela afagou os cabelos sedosos de Mamoru e ele ergueu a cabeça. Os lábios ainda estavam húmidos e os olhos incendiados de desejo quando ele a encarou.

— Ciao, cara. — Ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

— Ciao — ela devolveu com a mesma suavidade.

— Você ainda me ama, não é?

Por que razão ela deveria prosseguir negando o óbvio?, pensou. E, com um suspiro resignado, admitiu:

— Claro, Mamoru. Ou não estaria aqui neste momento.

A recompensa veio em seguida, com um beijo caloroso e cheio de intensidade.

Fazer amor com Mamoru pela manhã sempre consistia em uma experiência nova e emocionante. E aquilo nada tinha a ver com os conflitos emocionais que, por acaso, estivessem passando. Era uma questão de química pura e incontrolável. Por isso, ela se entregava de corpo e alma para os apelos dos instintos naturais que desabrochavam espontaneamente.

Ele adorava assistir à maneira como ela se derretia em seus braços. Como implorava por ele em tom sensual e provocante. E, no momento em que a invadia, sentia a musculatura feminina se contrair involuntariamente para desfrutar do mesmo prazer que ele provava. Seus corpos se encaixavam de maneira tão perfeita que dava a impressão de que jamais deveriam ser apartados outra vez.

E, naqueles momentos magníficos, Usagi sentia que Mamoru era tudo o que seu coração desejava, embora expresso por meio de uma inacreditável atracção física.

Em algum momento da escalada frenética em busca do prazer máximo, eles ouviram a campainha da porta soar. Porém, nenhum dos dois se incomodou em interromper a jornada. O que acontecia entre eles era mais importante que qualquer outra coisa no momento.

Quando terminaram o ato de amor, Usagi se sentia nas nuvens, sem o mínimo desejo de retornar para a realidade. Mamoru permanecia tombado e imóvel ao lado dela e tentava acalmar as batidas do coração, ainda acelerado por conta do incrível orgasmo que ambos acabavam de experimentar juntos.

A campainha da porta de entrada permanecia soando insistentemente. Logo depois, o ruído de passos na direcção do hall indicava que a governanta se movimentava para atender quem quer que fosse que os estivesse procurando naquele horário inoportuno.

Após alguns minutos, com suaves pancadas na porta da suíte, Setsuna avisava:

— A sra. Ikuko Tsukino e a srta. Rei estão aqui e pediram para conversar com os senhores.

— Peça para aguardarem — Mamoru respondeu contrariado e praguejou em tom baixo. Em seguida, ergueu-se da cama e procurou pela calça. Ao observar que Usagi começava a levantar-se, pediu: — Fique aqui. Eu resolvo isso.

— Não dessa vez! — ela exclamou e, abandonando a cama, vestiu o robe que deixara sob o espaldar da cadeira próxima da lareira. — Se Rei está aqui para ocasionar problemas, ela terá que se entender comigo e falar na minha cara o que tem para dizer! — finalizou, furiosa.

Mamoru pensou em contrariá-la, porém, assistindo à determinação exibida nos olhos azuis e enfurecidos de Usagi , decidiu permitir que ela enfrentasse a mãe e a prima sem interferir com sua presença.

— Vai atendê-las dessa maneira? — ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso na direcção dos cabelos desalinhados da esposa e as faces ainda abrasadas de calor.

— E por que não? — Usagi questionou empinando o nariz. — Por acaso está preocupado que Rei desconfie do que estávamos fazendo há pouco tempo atrás?

— Dio! Você ainda não acredita que não tive nada íntimo com ela?

— Nunca deveria tê-la trazido para esse apartamento!

— Bem, se quer persistir em viver desconfiada, então vá em frente — ele assegurou e decidiu acompanhá-la.

Mamoru vasculhou o armário de roupas e apanhou o robe masculino que costumava usar pela manhã. Após vesti-lo, se encaminhou para a porta de saída da suíte e, com um gesto polido, mas zombeteiro, estendeu um dos braços e a convidou para segui-lo.

Usagi aceitou o desafio e, com o queixo erguido, tentou passar por ele. Mamoru a impediu, enlaçando-lhe a cintura delgada, para seguirem abraçados.

— Um dia — murmurou ele — você terá que admitir o quanto estava errada a meu respeito. E, quando esse dia chegar, espero que as desculpas sejam feitas de uma maneira muito especial...

No instante em que entraram na sala de estar, a primeira coisa que Usagi sentiu foi o aroma delicioso do café fresco. Ikuko estava junto da janela apreciando a vista e segurava um pires com uma xícara que continha o líquido fumegante.

A mãe trajava um elegante conjunto de saia e blusa, confeccionadas em lã grossa na cor preta. Quando ela percebeu a presença de Usagi , girou o rosto exibindo as feições preocupadas, e a palidez da pele clara do rosto parecia ainda mais evidente pelo contraste com a cor escura da roupa.

Rei estava acomodada em uma das poltronas individuais que acompanhavam o jogo de sofás. Também estava vestida de preto e demonstrava preocupação. Ergueu os olhos para Usagi por um breve instante e depois fitou o chão.

— Que surpresa inesperada! — exclamou Mamoru. — Parece que vocês duas acordaram com os pássaros para estarem aqui a uma hora dessas!

— Sinto muito se estamos incomodando — Ikuko desculpou-se repassando o olhar na maneira como eles estavam vestidos. — Acontece que já passa de uma da tarde e...

— Tão tarde? — ele a interrompeu, demonstrando surpresa. — Nós nem percebemos... — Mamoru murmurou com um sorriso malicioso.

Ikuko demonstrou embaraço e Rei ergueu-se para se desculpar:

— Nós... Não deveríamos ter vindo... — Hesitou, olhando na direcção de Ikuko . Parecia só agora notar a maneira improvisada como Mamoru e Usagi estavam vestidos. Robe e chinelos. Cabelos revoltos e faces coradas. — Acho melhor irmos embora.

— Fale apenas por você, Rei — respondeu Ikuko. — E agora se sente, antes que acabe desmaiando!

Usagi ficou surpresa em ver como a prima acatou as ordens de Ikuko e, sem nenhum tipo de protesto, tornou a se acomodar na poltrona que ocupava antes. Contudo, a palidez e o tremor nos lábios de Rei indicavam que algo não estava bem.

— Está se sentindo enjoada? — Usagi quis saber, reconhecendo os sintomas. Afinal, não havia tanto tempo assim que ela mesma experimentara as famosas náuseas típicas do início de uma gravidez.

— Acho que foi o movimento súbito — Rei declarou e cobriu a boca com a palma de uma das mãos. — Ficarei bem num minuto. Só preciso...

— Esperar o enjôo passar — Usagi completou. — Sei como é. Gostaria de tomar um copo de água ou descansar um pouco no quarto de hóspedes?

— Oh, Usagi ! Não sei como ainda pode ser tão gentil comigo depois do que fiz, ontem à noite! — Rei comentou, arrasada. — Eu me esqueci completamente de que você havia perdido seu bebé e anunciei minha gravidez! Mamoru já havia me prevenido para não fazer isso antes do Natal, mas pensei...

— Pensou que estaria protegida da ira do avô, já que toda a família estava presente — Ikuko finalizou pela sobrinha. — Acontece que acabou ocasionando um problema maior do que imaginava, não é? E agora precisa enfrentar as consequências para poder remediar o estrago.

— Você é uma mulher muito severa, tia Ikuko! — Rei exclamou com a voz chorosa.

— Se sua mãe estivesse viva, tenho certeza de que a confinaria em um quarto pelos próximos sete meses! — defendeu-se Ikuko.

Naquele instante, Usagi interveio, e, para surpresa de todos, tomou as dores da prima e encarou Ikuko com o olhar fulminante:

— E o que você entende de como ser uma boa mãe? Nunca esteve ao meu lado quando mais precisei.

Ikuko sustentou o olhar da filha e, ignorando a crítica feroz, revidou:

— Mas estou aqui neste momento para defendê-la! — E, dirigindo-se à Rei , exigiu: — Conte para Usagi de quem é o filho que está esperando e acabe com essa história de uma vez!

Mamoru respirou fundo e enrijeceu o corpo. Usagi sentiu o coração subir-lhe à boca.

Rei engoliu a saliva por duas vezes antes de se encorajar a falar.

— O... nome dele... não é o que importa. O que interessa é deixar evidente que o pai dessa criança não é Mamoru.

— Mas você disse... — insistiu Usagi.

— Eu não falei o nome do pai do meu filho nem insinuei que fosse Mamoru — a prima se defendeu.

Ikuko interveio:

— Eu é que sou a verdadeira responsável por toda essa confusão, cara — admitiu com a voz embargada pela emoção.

Usagi olhou confusa para Rei e depois para a mãe.

— Não estou entendendo...

— Deixe-me explicar — Ikuko disse e, depois de depositar a xícara com o pires na mesinha de centro, acomodou-se num canto do sofá de três lugares e começou a falar: — Eu lhe contei que havia visto Mamoru e Rei jantando juntos em um restaurante em Londres. E, pela maneira como estavam entretidos numa conversa que parecia bastante confidente, imaginei que algo a mais estivesse acontecendo entre eles. E, como você já sabe, resolvi segui-los até aqui e contei-lhe o que vi.

Naquele instante, Mamoru decidiu se acomodar no braço de uma poltrona e prosseguiu acompanhando com atenção o que a sogra revelava.

— Na noite passada, quando Rei declarou que estava grávida, apenas juntei os fatos e deduzi que o filho só poderia ser de Mamoru . E, quando vi você sair correndo do salão, senti vontade de esganá-lo. Porém, ele já havia saído atrás de você. Foi então que eu disse a todos que tinha certeza de que o pai da criança que Rei esperava era Mamoru.

— Eu deveria ter negado o que sua mãe dizia — salientou Rei. — Mas todos estavam tão ocupados gritando um com o outro que até pareciam ter se esquecido de que eu estava ali e nada me perguntaram. Estava tão assustada que deixei as coisas prosseguirem como estavam...

— Oh, pobrezinha! Quanta ingenuidade! — exclamou Ikuko, derivando um olhar sarcástico na direcção da sobrinha. — Isso quer dizer que ela preferiu se proteger da fúria da família e permitir que Mamoru levasse a culpa...

— Eu não imaginava que o Nonno fosse atrás de Mamoru para matá-lo! — defendeu-se Rei. — Pelo amor de Deus! Estamos em pleno século XXI!

— Ele acreditava estar defendendo sua honra! — exclamou Ikuko com ferocidade.

— A minha honra? Creio que não! — Rei devolveu com rancor. — O que ele pretendia era defender a honra de Usagi . Nosso avô sempre teve preferência por ela...

— Isso não é verdade! — Usagi a interrompeu. — Ele sempre dizia que a adorava e que você era a princesa de cabelos e olhos negros com que Deus o contemplara. Enquanto eu...

— Enquanto você era o anjo louro que fora enviado dos céus como um presente Divino — Rei completou. — Era o que eu sempre o ouvia dizer.

As primas se entreolharam por um instante e depois caíram na risada. Era tão típico do avô adular as netas e acabar deixando uma com ciúmes da outra.

— Ainda bem que estão achando tudo isso divertido — interferiu Mamoru. — Acontece que eu ainda sou o homem que o avô de vocês pretende esganar.

As três mulheres olharam ao mesmo tempo para Mamoru. E, pelas feições exibidas no rosto de, cada uma delas, estava claro que haviam se esquecido completamente da presença dele na sala.

— Sinto muito se estou interrompendo a festa de vocês com meus problemas — ele ironizou e, em seguida, lançou um olhar insinuante para Usagi, como se estivesse querendo dizer que aguardava as desculpas especiais a que teria direito.

Usagi sentiu as faces esquentarem e desviou a atenção para as outras mulheres.

— Espero que, antes de terem embarcado para Londres, tenham tido a preocupação de contar toda a verdade para o Nonno.

— Bem, para dizer a verdade — revelou Ikuko —, Rei contou a verdade para o avô, assim que ele e meus irmãos retornaram da casa de vocês sem a cabeça de Mamoru em uma bandeja.

— Antes tarde do que nunca! — exclamou Mamoru.

— Se eu achasse que você não seria capaz de vencer um homem de 70 anos e seus dois filhos de meia-idade, diria que não valeria a pena ser poupado — afirmou Ikuko com zombaria. — Mas o fato de eu ter me enganado a respeito do que vi não significa que o perdoei por ter negligenciado minha filha quando ela mais precisou de você.

— Está tudo bem! — exclamou Usagi . — Não vamos começar uma nova guerra! Eu já lhe disse para deixar de se intrometer em meu casamento, mãe.

— Grazie, cara — murmurou Mamoru.

— Mas isso não significa que o que ela disse estava errado com respeito a sua negligência comigo! — Usagi comentou com um brilho fulminante nos olhos azuis.

— Nossa! Você está parecendo viva outra vez, Usagi! — admirou-se Ikuko.

— Eu não estava morta, mãe! Apenas depressiva. E, por falar nisso, como é que o Nonno reagiu quando soube da verdade?

— Inconsolável... Ele acha que você agora o odeia.

— Isso é besteira!

— Diga isso a ele e não para mim, querida. Ele acha que você deixou a Sicilia para ficar longe dele.

Nina olhou para o marido e falou, desconsolada:

— Eu não queria que ele se sentisse...

Mamoru a abraçou antes que a esposa terminasse a frase.

— Não se preocupe. Cuidaremos disso depois. — E, inclinando a cabeça, ele depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de Usagi.

— Acho que está na hora de irmos — Ikuko afirmou e pôs-se de pé. — Espero que não se importe, Usagi, mas Rei irá morar comigo aqui em Londres até decidir o que irá fazer.

— Com o bebé? — Usagi perguntou com o olhar espantado.

— Não — respondeu Rei com as palmas das mãos delicadamente repousadas sobre o próprio ventre. E, fitando Mamoru, acrescentou: — Você estava certo. Eu apenas precisava aprender a amar essa criança. Precisei de algum tempo para perceber isso, mas agora estou disposta a lutar por meu filho, sem me importar com o que a família pense ou com as dificuldades que terei de enfrentar.

— Minha oferta ainda é válida — Mamoru lembrou a ela.

— Que oferta? — Usagi quis saber, porém, Mamoru nada respondeu.

— Obrigada — murmurou Rei . — Prometo pensar no assunto.

Assim que Ikuko e Rei saíram e eles estavam novamente a sós, Usagi insistiu:

— O que foi que você ofereceu para Rei?

— Ela descobriu que tem um talento especial em descobrir pessoas que tenham perfil fotogénico para participar de propagandas e comerciais. Ofereci um empréstimo para que ela pudesse iniciar sua própria agência de modelos.

— Aqui em Londres? Ele deu de ombros.

— Londres, Paris ou Milão. O que importa?

— Prefiro que seja em Milão. É uma cidade que você não costuma visitar.

— Você não se cansa de ter ciúmes, não é?

— Tenho razões para isso. Rei ainda gosta de você. Mesmo sentada naquele sofá e sentindo náuseas ela não parava de observá-lo.

Ele sorriu e a única coisa que seria sensato fazer era carregá-la nos braços e levá-la para o quarto. E foi exactamente o que Mamoru decidiu.

Bem mais tarde, quando estavam relaxados e se recuperando da energia gasta no ato de amor, Mamoru resolveu perguntar com um sorriso matreiro:

— Será que já conseguimos gerar um novo bebé ou devemos tentar outra vez?

Usagi franziu o cenho.

— Não consigo entender sua mudança tão radical sobre a ideia de ter um filho. E preciso que me explique isso antes que...

— Não há o que explicar, Usagi. Eu achava que significava apenas um bastardo para você. Você usou essa palavra muitas vezes para me ofender. Por isso, eu não acreditava que pudesse ser feliz se tivesse que gerar um filho meu.

— Você me ama, Mamoru?

— Mais do que possa imaginar.

— Então deve saber o quanto eu o amo, também. Por isso, precisamos superar o que aconteceu e seguir adiante.

Ele estendeu um dos braços e acariciou a face da esposa com o dorso da mão.

— O que quero que entenda, amore, é que, apesar de toda a minha resistência, eu ansiava desesperadamente para ter certeza de que o filho que você esperava era realmente meu. Amadureci muito, Usagi. Abandonei meu passado. Nunca soube quem foram meus pais, mas isso já não me importa. Nosso filho saberá exactamente quem são seus pais. Ele será amado e protegido. Crescerá em meio a uma família maravilhosa que saberá muito bem ensinar-lhe o que significa o verdadeiro amor.

E, depois de dizer aquelas palavras, Mamoru inclinou-se sobre ela com a intenção de provar mais uma vez o quanto a desejava.

— Oh, não! — Ela exclamou e o afastou com as palmas das mãos estendidas sobre o tórax poderoso do marido. — Estou faminta! Tem ideia de que não nos alimentamos desde ontem? E, além disso, quero ligar para meu avô.

— Quer voltar para a Sicília?

— Voltar para a Sicília? — ela repetiu. — Não. Estou feliz aqui em Londres.

— Então, ligue para ele e aproveite para convidá-lo a passar o Natal aqui. Melhor ainda! Convide toda a família, se quiser! E, se concordarem, farei questão de bancar a despesa da viagem para todos eles.

Algumas pancadas suaves na porta do quarto o distraíram. Logo a seguir, a voz de Setsuna ecoou:

— Seu avô acabou de chegar, senhora. Kunzite já o revistou e assegurou que ele não está armado. O que a senhora deseja que façamos com ele?

Usagi girou os olhos na direcção do rosto de Mamoru e murmurou:

— O que me diz?

— Bem, um homem de 70 anos, e que está se sentindo na obrigação de refazer sua imagem com a neta predilecta, acho que merece minha total atenção — Mamoru revelou e, com relutância, ergueu-se da cama e começou a procurar pelas roupas. — Embora isso vá me custar...

— Tenho certeza de que pode bancar isso. Principalmente quando souber da maneira especial com que pretendo expressar minha gratidão...

Fim…..


End file.
